The Love Life of Drew and May
by Rose Petals In My Pocket
Summary: When May Maple wants to compete in the Boston Contest, she has to stay at a Hotel called the Rueb. She goes there to check in to see that she has to share a room with Drew, who is also competeing in the Boston contest. What will happen? Read and Find out!
1. Checking In at Hotel Mayhem

**The story is oringinally called The Suite Life of Drew and May.**

**This** **my first fanfic soooo just read. I do not own pokemon if I did I'd make a lot of changes to the show, but I do own some of the characters in this story.**

**This story is kinda based off of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, just read to find out.**

**Ages **

**May-13 representing Zack**

**Drew-14 representing Cody (kinda)**

**Chantel-16 representing London**

**Savannah-16 representing Maddie**

**Preston-18 representing Esteban **

**Mr. Jackson-31 representing Mr. Moesby **

**Max-11 representing May's little Brother**

**Chapter 1- Checking In at Hotel Mayhem**

"Excuse me may I please get a room?" asked a certain brunette coordinator.

May was in a town known as Boston so she can attend the next contest. She surprisingly made it to the next town so she was able to go to a hotel known as the Rueb Hotel.

"Welcome to the Rueb, may I please have your name and last and we will check you into a room." Greeted the hotel manager.

May looked at the deformed man in front of her. She squinted at the name tag on his vest. It read 'Jackson' on it. She thought it was an odd name for a man, but she wasn't his mom so she couldn't rename him.

"My name is May Maple." She answered. She was getting really impatient, how slow could this man go??

"I'm sorry May we only have one room available and someone already has it, would you mind sharing?" asked Jackson as his shakey, hairy, wrinkly hands moved across the keyboard of his laptop.

"**I** wouldn't mind, but wouldn't the person sharing the room mind?" asked May. She really didn't want to share a room with anybody. She wanted to be all by herself, doing what ever she wanted to, not doing half the things she wanted and half the other things of someone else.

"Let me call and ask- wait here he is he's right over there talking to our candy counter girl." Said Jackson as he walked over there motioning me to go over there.

The guy had grassy green hair that was really hot, his outfit looked really familiar. It had a purple jacket over a long-sleeved black shirt and aqua green pants. Mr. Jackson was over there talking to the guy and they kept shaking their heads and nodding. May being as dense as ever couldn't figure out who the guy was.

"There she is Mister Hayden, would you mind this lovely girl sharing a room with you?"

The guy turned around and May gasped.

"Well hey there May miss me much?"

"Well I don't know how could I have missed such a egomaniac, stubborn, aggorant, stuck-up, jerk like you?" retorted May.

Mr. Jackson rudely interrupted by walking right between them, which was kinda hard since May's body was rreeeaalllyyy close to Drew's.

"You know May you could be nicer and greet me with a kiss."

"Okay." May came closer, her face was leaning closer, closer, only few more centimeters. At the last minute...

**"ACHOO!"**

"Eww. I wanted a welcome kiss not a welcome sneeze. Gross!" Complained Drew.

"Well wasn't my fault."

"How was it NOT your fault, you sneezed on me!"

"Well it wasn-Ohh CHOCOLATE!" May screamed as she ran right to the candy counter.

"Hello My name is Savannah the Rueb's Candy counter girl how may I help you?"

Savannah was beautiful, she had long, curly blonde hair with a chocolate bar hair clip, her earrings were hersey's kisses, but the uniform wasn't sooo beautiful. It was a red top with a green tie with it and the skirt looked like it had been picked out by a color blind idiot! But despite the ugly uniform she was a beach blonde Barbie Doll.

"Hey I'm May, I would like a Crunch Bar, King size box of Skittles, Reese's Peanut Buttercup, and a Low Fat Bar."

Drew came up behind her and asked

"Why would you get a low fat bar? By the time you eat all that candy you'll be as fat as Harley's chance to be next Miss America."

"Thanks Drew."

What was wrong, she didn't get mad. THE May Maple, High Tempered May didn't get mad! He wanted May to get mad, he thought that May was hot mad_...'What am I thinking??? May Maple, overjoyed, immature, dense girl. How could I think she is cute much less hot_?'

"Drew are you okay? You have been making faces at yourself for about five minutes, what's wrong?"

_'Why am I concerned about Drew? I mean he is always sooo mean to me, why do I care about him? Why? Why? Ohh...that's right because i love him...i think?_'

**"SAVANNAH! WHERE IS MY LITTLE SMILEY**?!?" screamed a unpleasant voice.

"Ohhh..No, you guys might wanna be prepared because here comes miss Airhead." said Savannah.

"Don't you mean Heiress?" asked May.

"No, when you get to know the Rueb's daughter, she is a spoiled brat but she is such an idiot."

_Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding_

The elevator opened to reveal a girl that pretty much looked like a spoiled brat. She had on the weirdest outfit, her hair had to puffy, curly pigtails that had money ribbons in her hair, her hair was also a redish brown color. Her dress had coins dangling at the bottom of the dress. In other words UGLY!!!

"Wow she is...ugh!" Drew shuddered.

"Hey Chantel where did you get your outfit the Bank?" asked Savannah.

"No silly, I got it from my closet." Chantel stated dumbly.

Drew walked over to May and whispered in her ear which made May jumped a little because she didn't see him sneak up on her.

"Wow May she might be more idiotic than you." Smirked Drew.

"So at least she doesn't act like a show off coordinater." May was getting pumped.

"**OKAY! THAT IS ENOUGH! ARE YOU GOING TO SHARE A ROOM WITH MAY OR NOT?!?" **Shouted Mr. Jackson.

Drew and May along with Savannah and Chantel stopped arguing at that second.

Drew didn't want to think about it because he didn't want to upset Mr. Jackson again.

"Yes, I'll let May stay with me."

Did you like it or hate just make sure you review it!!! Kirby flies off riding a star


	2. Out With the Old May in With the New

**Hey Everybody I'm back! I hoped you liked chapter one, now here is chapter 2. Not very many people are reviewing, except for May5000, thanx for reviewing. I do not own Pokemon. Well on with the Story.**

**Chapter 2- Out With the Old May In With the New**

"DREW! WHY DID YOU PUSH EVERY SINGLE BUTTON ON THE ELEVATOR?!?" May screamed. She was very upset, One she had to room with Drew, which she really didn't mind, Two he had pushed every single button on the elevator so it would take longer, and Third May had to spend the whole entire day with Chantel and then later on Drew.

"Because then we can catch up on stuff," smirked Drew.

"I DON'T WANT TO CATCH UP ON STUFF IN AN ELEVATOR!!!"

"Yeah you wanna make out in the elevator."

"DREW! I have to be with Chantel in two hours, and God knows how long it will take me to get ready and go with you as my roommate." May was really ticked off now.

"Aww, come on May loosen up will be to our room in about three minutes."

"Whatever, just make sure I'm not late or I WILL…I WILL…"

"You'll what?" Drew smirked. He always loved it when May would act tough. She really doesn't act, she can actually be tough.

"I don't know." May had a blank expression.

Ding

They had reached their floor. Their floor was on the same as Chantel's.

"Drew give me the room key."

"Uhhh…I thought you had it?"

"WHAT!"

"Just kidding, here."

May took the key and took off running, the wrong way.

"May the room is that way!" Drew screamed, he wished he had kept his mouth shut because May turned around started running, but unfortunately ran into Drew and landed on him.

May opened her eyes to be looking into a pair of emerald eyes. She didn't bother to move or get up. She wanted to stay in that position. But all good things must always come to an end.

"Um…May, err…can you get off me?"

"No."

Drew looked at May funny. She said no to not getting off of him. She would usually get mad at me because I would be under her.

"What? May please would you get off of me."

"Huh? What? Ohh…y-yeah this is really awkward. Sorry Drew."

"**MAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SPENDING TIME WITH ME!" **shouted,(guess who) Chantel.

"Sorry Chantel, Drew made me late beca-"

"I DON'T CARE JUST COME ON!" shouted Chantel as she pulled May into her suite.

"Bye Drew see you tonight, maybe." Said May as she was pulled against her will.

"Yeah, bye May."

747375752758375957837597592

**IN CHANTEL'S SUITE**

May entered Chantel's suite and it was huge. Glamorous furniture, rugs, lamps, and practically anything else money can buy. May sat down on the pink leather couch and laid her head down on the golden pillow.

"So, what are we gonna do? Go shopping, movies, or food?" asked May, she really didn't know how to spend money since she wasn't rich.

"Ohh Please, were not doing anything like that, NO! Were gonna make you, a ugly outfit wearing, bandanna, hair splitten, brown-" Chantel rambled.

"OKAY GET TO THE POINT!" May yelled.

"Fine. I'm gonna make you into a mini Mwah!" Chantel bragged.

"What do you mean?"

"Were gonna get makeovers, nails done, hair colored and cut, and of course new clothes."

"So what your saying is it's a Girls Night Out?"

"Ohh Yeah!"

57895793857375875753758974753475374

**Bam! Here's the chapter, but I don't think many people are gonna read it. But if you do just push the review button.**

**Kirby flies off on star**


	3. Changes of a Teenage Coordinator

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews. The title of this chapter is related to the movie Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen, except it's different. I do NOT own Pokemon or the Hannah Montana song I use in here.**

**Well on with the story.**

**Chapter 3- Changes of a Teenage Coordinator**

May and Chantel have been talking in the limo for about thirty-five minutes now, they were heading to a Mall called the Richland, it had every place Chantel and May needed to go in one big place. They entered the mall and decided to start on the nails.

**Nail La Salon**

"Ahhh, hello Chantel nice to see you again who have you brought with, eugh! Surely she can't be with you miss Chantel." Said a weird French lady.

"Actually she is with me and I'm giving her a COMPLETE Chantel makeover!"

"Well come here young lady pick out which type of nails you would like."

May was a little uneasy, she didn't really want to become a complete girl YET.

"Um…okay, well how about the red sparkle roses?" May was SURE of the roses because Drew has given her so many before.

"Long or short?"

"Medium."

"Okay let's go over here."

**25 minutes later**

"Chantel how much longer do I have to sit here?" May complained.

"Just wait. Why do you want to leave so fast anyway?"

"Well I need a tissue or something because I feel like a sneeze coming on."

"Fine let me get a tissue."

Chantel held the tissue infront of her face, but no sneeze.

"May there's no sneez-"

"**ACHOO!"** May ended up sneezing right when Chantel was talking and some of the spit and snot shot into Chantel's mouth.

"**EWWWWWWWW! GROSS!"**

"Sorry Chantel."

Chantel looked at May with a death glare.

"Alright and were done. Now get out of my store."

**Music store**

"Hey May listen to this song."

May came over to Chantel and listened to the song.

"Hey, Life's what You Make It by Hannah Montana! I can sound just like her!"

"You can let me hear."

"Okay but only part of it."

May looked around the isle to see if there was anybody there and there was a little girl and a man, her dad probably.

"_Don't let no small frustration _

_Ever bring you down_

_No no no no_

_Just take a situation_

_And turn it all around_

May looked around while singing. She attracted a small crowd around her and Chantel.

_With a new attitude everything can change_

_  
Make it how you want it to be_

_  
Stayin' mad, why do that?_

_  
Give yourself a break_

_  
Laugh about it and you'll see_

May stopped singing and all she heard was clapping and cheering. May blushed and ran out of the store.

**The Perfect Look**

"Hello Chantel are you here for your hair, again." Said a young hair stylist.

"No thanks Liz I'm here for my friend May. I want you to fix that hair, cut it, and dye it."

May did NOT want her hair done.

"WHAT COLOR MY HAIR!" May screamed.

"May don't worry Liz is a great stylist just sit back and relax."

Liz took May to the little whatever you call it to wash her hair.

**AFTER ALL THE COLORING AND JUNK**

"CHANTEL!"

"**SHUT UP MAY!"**

After that May was quiet.

"Okay and were done." Liz said. She was quite happy with her work.

May looked in the mirror and gasped.

Her hair was Beautiful! Her hair had been colored a brownish red and was shiny. And instead of parted two ways it was curled and she never knew how long her hair was. It was down to her mid back.

"wow." May was all she could say.

"Thanks Liz this was your best work yet. See ya later. Ohh and send me the bill."

**AT THE TOWN EXIT**

"May is it all right if we just go back to the hotel and let you pick out some of my outfits, because I'm getting tired."

"Sure. Chantel are you sure your okay enough to walk to the limo?"

Chantel was so tired that she didn't look both ways and was almost hit by a car.

"Oops! Didn't see that car."

**BACK AT THE HOTEL**

Drew was in the hotel lobby talking to Savannah while he was waiting for May.

Savannah finally started to talk.

"So what's up between you and May? And don't you dare tell me there isn't because I know there is." Savannah was always good at making people fess up.

Drew looked at her and blushed.

"Okay fine I lo- like her a lot. I just don't know how to tell her yet." Drew was sad but only for a minute when a spoiled heiress voice yelled through the door.

"Be very jealous because me and May look GLAMOROUS!" yelled Chantel.

Everyone waited a second and no one came through the door.

"MAY GET YOUR FAT BUTT IN HERE!" Yelled Chantel.

"Hey ya'll it's little me back from the mall!" yelled May as she walked through the door which she THOUGHT was open and ended up running straight into the door and fell backwards.

"May you idiot." Drew muttered under his breath.

Chantel helped May up and both walked through the door together.

Drew gasped. He couldn't believe May. Her hair was like a fake imitation of Lindsay Lohan. And the makeup was hot. But he really liked the new look.

Drew walked up to May and stared and her. They locked eyes for a brief second and May broke the silence.

"So Drew did you just come over hear to make fun of me, insult me, or hurt me? Because if you are then don't."

Drew was shocked. Was he really that mean to May?

"No I'm not here to make fun of you or any of that stuff. I came over to say, Is it really you May?"

"Yes it's me, but I'm only dressed like this until I leave Boston. Then you can go back to making fun of me." May smiled.

"Why would I make fun of you." Drew smiled and quickly kissed her on the cheek then left.

May blushed furiously. Did he just kiss me?

May leapt up just like Chantel did when she was happy and said

"Yay Me!" and clapped.

4489746798374893748937489378947398479837489378497

**Well there's chapter 3 hoped you liked it. The next chapter is when Savannah, Chantel, May, and Drew go into Savannah's room to play truth or dare. Or they might do SOMETHING else. **

**Well anyway review. Kirby flies off on star**


	4. Truth, Dare or Double the Trouble

**Aloha everybody! Sorry…thank you for everybody that has been reviewing, I really appreciate it. Let's see I do not own pokemon. On with the story. **

**Chapter 4- Truth, Dare or Double the Trouble**

**Drew and May's Room**

"Hurry the fudge up May we need to be at Savannah's room right now!" yelled Drew.

Savannah had called May and Drew at the last minute to spend the night at her room. Drew was wearing a muscle shirt and it was tight and he was also wearing long black pants.

"Okay Drew almost done and there all done, kinda. Hey Drew can you help me clip my necklace on?"

"Whatever."

Drew took the necklace in his hands and clipped it. The necklace was diamond and said May on it.

"Alright let's go."

**Savannah's Room**

"Hey guys. Wow May you look awesome. The pajamas are adorable. Where did you get them?" Savannah asked.

"Uh…Chantel's closet." May smiled. The pajama was a pink lacey tight tank and she had rolled up pants that were pink and were slightly down so you could see her stomach.

"Alright what do you all want to do? Eat, play, sing, or-?" Chantel was cut off by May.

"Dare, Double Dare, or Death Dare!" shouted May.

"What? How do you play that, isn't there a truth in there?" Drew asked a little confused.

"Nope, taking out the truth makes it more fun. And how you play, you already know how to do the regular dare, but the Double Dare is when you do a second dare after the first one so it's like a second turn and the death dare is when you do something extreme like running in the nude through the lobby." May explained.

Everybody seemed to get it, except for Chantel but forget about her stupidity. Everybody sat in a circle, it went like this…Drew, May, Savannah, and Chantel.

"Okay so who wants to start first?" asked Savannah.

"No you have to spin a bottle, here you can spin first and who ever it lands on goes first." Said May.

"Okay."

Savannah spun the bottle. It spinned and spinned, until it stopped on Chantel.

"Alright Chantel which one do you chose?"

"Uh…Dare I guess."

"Okay I dare you to…call Mister. Jackson and confess your love to him."

Everybody snickered, even Drew smirked.

"Um sure give me the phone."

Chantel punched in the numbers and it dialed.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Ashley Jackson how may I help you?" (if you didn't know Ashley is Mr. Jackson's first name)

"Yes hello this is Savannah Summers."

"WHAT! DON'T USE MY NAME YOU MORON!" Savannah screamed.

"Yes miss Savannah?"

"I just want to say that…I love you." And Chantel hung up.

May busted out laughing and Drew had tears in his eyes. May laughed so much she didn't noticed that she had her head in Drew's lap.

"Chantel."

"Savannah?"

"I hate you so much."

Drew looked down at his lap and saw May's eyes looking into his.

"May?"

"Yes Drew?"

"Please can you get your head off my lap please."

"Fine."

Chantel decided to go ahead and spin. And it spun and landed on Drew.

"Yay. What do you choose Drew?"

"I not scared put me on Double Dare." Drew smirked.

"Okay I dare you to French kiss May." Chantel grinned evilly.

"HUH?" Drew went into shock. May was starring too. Not happy, not sad, just a blank stare.

"You heard me, and also you said you weren't scared." Chantel kept smiling.

"I'm not scared, I-I j-just don't know if- if M-May is willing to do the dare or not that's all." Drew stuttered.

"It's not May's choice it's YOUR dare so YOU have to do it."

"Fine, but you two have to turn around."

"Sure."

Both Chantel and Savannah turned around. And Drew had the chance. But he had to get May's attention.

"May turn this way." Drew said barely above a whisper.

May turned to Drew's direction and felt a pair of lips over hers. Drew was surprised to find May kissing back. Drew wrapped his arms around her waist and May snaked her arms around to his neck and played with his hair.

'_OMG! Drew's kissing me! Wait what's he doing? What was he dared just to kiss me or what?'_ May thought.

Drew began to lick her bottom lip and May happily opened and you know what happens after that.

When they were done making out Chantel and Savannah were already turned around and smiling.

"I thought I asked you to turn around." Drew asked.

"We did. But I have a video camera in here and it taped everything so we can watch it." Savannah smirked.

"Hey Drew is May okay? She seems a little out of it." Chantel asked

"May." Chantel asked.

"MAY!" Savannah screamed.

"She's not answering." Savannah said.

"Wait I have an idea!" Chantel said as she dragged May out Savannah's room.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room, COME ON!"

And Drew and Savannah followed her.

3467532759827925798275892758927472578957

**Thank you, now if you want more of the next chapter here's a little of it right here…The next chapter is when May is turned into a brand new coordinator and they also find out about the truth about the Contest in Boston. Well thank you and please review.**

**Kirby flies away on star**


	5. May Maple Top Coordinator or Pop Star

**I'm soooo sorry reviewers and readers, but the chapter is gonna be a little bit different…don't be mad, but I promise to make it a great chapter. I don't own pokemon or Hannah Montana songs. On with the story. Oh and just a hint but May Maple is gonna be Rosey Kisses. Kinda like Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana. **

**Chapter 5- May Maple…Top Coordinator or Pop Sensation **

Everybody, including Savannah, May, Chantel, and Drew were in Chantel's enormous closet. May still hasn't recovered from her shock.

"Chantel why are we here?" asked Savannah.

"Well were in here because today May was singing in the music store today and were going to change May Maple into a sexy pop Star!" stated Chantel as she posed for like no reason.

May returned to normal and looked at Chantel as if she was stupid, which she was.

"How can you turn brainless May into a pop star?" Drew smirked.

"Hey shut up Drew! I actually can pull this off."

"But May you CAN'T sing." Drew said while doing his little flippy hair thing.

"Like you would know."

"SHUT THE HECK UP!" Savannah screamed.

Everyone turned to look at her and Savannah flushed and said,

"What? You guys were arguing as if you were a married couple."

"Ignoring that comment." May smiled half angered.

"May you idiot that was an insult." Drew smirked.

"Hey May come here. We need to find you an outfit and wig." Shouted Chantel from inside her closet within a closet. (If that even made sense.)

**INSIDE THE CLOSET, CLOSET**

May was looking around. There were all different colored wigs and outfits.

"Okay pick out whatever you want, try'em on and then ask for an approval from Drew and Savannah."

May looked around and came across a blonde braided pigtail wig and picked out a ripped up (revealing) red top and very, very, very short, shorts that looked a little ripped at the top. And it came with a bendable belly button ring. She tried it all on and went outside to the others.

"How about this?" May asked.

Drew and Savannah looked up and almost choked. Drew was first to speak.

"What are you, a hillbilly or a slut?" Drew smirked.

"I'll go change." May said depressed. She actually asked herself that same question.

She looked around again. She found a black wig that was straight and picked out a Black sleeveless shirt and long black pants that were loose and had chunky black skater shoes.

She came out again and shrugged her shoulders.

"Uhh…no girlfriend of mine is dressing like that." Drew realized what he had just said and slammed his hands over his mouth and blushed furiously.

May smiled. "Fine. Besides I don't want to were something my 'Boyfriend' is uncomfortable with." May smirked and walked back to the closet.

May decided this was the last time, no matter what they said she was going to wear it. She found a burgundy (purple) wig with ruby colored tips. And found and cute school girl outfit with it. Pink tie and hot pink skirt with white tight shirt. And the shirt was open a bit so you could see here belly button ring that came with it and it was a bright red rose through the navel and stars dangling.

The style of the hair was high pigtails with big hot pink bows and the pig tails were short but in a flirty kind of way.

She came out for the last time. Drew looked up and didn't say anything, he didn't need to his face said it all.

"Drew, do you like it?" May asked slightly scared of what he might say.

"Hot." Drew said without knowing.

"Savannah what do you think?"

"I like it, except for the piercing in the navel, but that's my opinion." Savannah stated.

"Okay but I am NOT going to change, because Chantel wants me to do a demonstration in front of you guys." May confirmed.

"I want to see if you CAN actually sing." Drew smirked.

"Okay, but PLEASE don't laugh at me okay, because I'm might have to sing at the contest like this."

Chantel peeked her head out of the closet. With a confused look on her face.

"What? What contest there has NEVER been a contest in Boston, not ever." Chantel said.

"WHAT?!" May and Drew screamed at the same time.

"But if there is no contest then how come I got this letter?" May asked very confused.

"Oh that we just sent that to all the coordinators that would be good for the show Singing with Talent." Chantel said.

"So why is Drew here?" May said.

Drew fell anime style.

"Because wouldn't you want your own boyfriend watching you?" Savannah butted in.

"OKAY ENOUGH WITH THE TALKING. Let's just see if May can sing." Chantel said walking to the stereo system.

"Wait, don't I need a name?" asked May.

"What about Kirby McFlurrie?" asked Chantel stupidly.

"Why would that be her name?" asked Savannah.

"I don't know I just said the first thing that came to mind."

"Well how about Rosey Kisses?" Drew asked.

"Oh I like that one, but what do you mean by that?" asked May.

"Well Rosey because of your belly button and the Kisses because of all the kisses you'll give me because I thought of the name." smirked Drew.

"OKAY! We thought of the name now let's let Ma-er Rosey sing."

"Now remember don't laugh at me, okay." May said.

"Sure we won't laugh at you, promise." Drew said.

"Hey can I make a request?" asked Savannah.

"Sure just make it a song that I know, I know every single Hannah Montana song." May stated.

"Okay do You and Me Together."

And Chantel pushed the play button.

The music started to play, but May didn't sing.

"May why don't you sing?" asked Drew.

"I'm still scared that **you** will make fun of me."

Drew was shocked.

"May if I promise you I won't make fun of you, will you promise to sing, for me?" asked Drew.

"Okay." And Drew actually smiled.

Chantel pushed the play button again.

"Looks like we found ourselves

Up against a wall

In need of a little help

But no one wants to call

After all we've been through

Do we let our friendship end"

May looked around still a little nervous. But got over it when she saw Drew wink at her and she smiled.

"You need me and I need you

No, we will not break

Never break

But even if we bend, it's"

May started to get more into the song and started to make poses.

"YOU AND ME TOGETHER

I'M ALWAYS ON YOUR SIDE

NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE CAN EVER CHANGE IT

C'MON LET EM TRY

CAUSE IT'S YOU AND ME TOGETHER NOW"

May started to jump up and down. She picked up a hair brush and used it as a microphone.

"Anyone can have a day

When their heart is on their sleeve

No one wants to see it our way

Can't agree to disagree

You'd think it'd be easier

But it feels like you just can't win

But somehow we'll make it work

Cause we deserve it- you know we're worth it

You can't give up on friends"

May was really in the moment. She started to jump on stuff and dance.

"YOU AND ME TOGETHER

I'M ALWAYS ON YOUR SIDE

NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE CAN EVER CHANGE IT

C'MON LET EM TRY

CAUSE IT'S YOU AND ME TOGETHER NOW"

May was finally done singing and looked around at her position. She currently had the hair brush in her hand and was on top the chair. She blushed and jumped down.

"See, I told you I wasn't a very good singer." May said with a smile.

"What? May I was the one who was wrong, you sing great." Drew said smiling.

May didn't say anything but her actions were louder than the words she was going to say.

She ran up to Drew and hugged him. Drew blushed at her sudden gesture but happily hugged her back. May then let go and kissed him on the cheek. And Drew blushed furiously and gently touched his cheek.

"Drew you actually helped me sing. Will you promise me to go to the show with me, and DON'T them stupid fan girls?" May asked blushing.

Drew gently kissed her on the lips and smiled. And May grinned like an idiot and giggled stupidly. "Sure."

"Okay can we please go to sleep?" asked Savannah.

479759823758275823758927589275892758927897285728

**Thanks for reading this chapter…the next chapter is spent at the beach with the same characters except a life will be in danger, who's life is it? Review and maybe I'll write the next chapter.**

**Kirby flies out on star**


	6. That Sinking Feeling

**Hey my great fans…like I have any. Thanks for reviewing and reading, yes I changed my name it used to be Red-White-Blue Pom Poms but now it's Girly Girls Vs Pirates. But I'm still the same. I do not own pokemon. On with the story.**

**Chapter 6- That Sinking Feeling**

"Chantel! We need you to hurry up so we can get a good tanning spot on the beach." Shouted Savannah.

"Shut up and quit bothering me or I'll just take longer." Chantel from her closet.

May, Drew, Savannah, and Chantel were all going to take a break by going to the beach. Savannah and Drew were in Chantel's room waiting for May and Chantel. Chantel was looking for a swim suit for May.

"Okay were done." May said as she came out with Chantel.

"Let's go." Shouted Chantel as she walked right back into her closet.

"Uh, were not gonna go anywhere with you in the closet." Drew smirked.

"Oops!" Chantel giggled.

**Bombay Beach**

"Wow this place is beautiful." May said, while looking around.

"Uh, May when you go swimming your suppose to wear a swim suit not a robe or whatever." Drew smirked.

"FYI, I AM wearing a swim suit a bikini to be exact so get off my back!" Shouted a really ticked off May.

Drew smirked. "I'm not on your back, this is on your back." Drew said as he pounced onto of May.

"Ugh! Drew get off of me!" Shouted May which was really hard since she was practically eating sand.

"Uh, Nah!" Drew smirked. But stopped because of someone was lifting Drew off of May.

"Will you guys get a room? Come on May let's go change." Chantel said as she dragged May into the changing tent.

**5 minutes later**

May and Chantel walked outside like swim suit models. Drew turned his head toward May and starred at her with his mouth slightly open. She was wearing a sparkly pink and light blue striped top and a polka dot same color skirt bottom. Chantel was wearing the same thing except it was green and white.

May walked over to Drew. Drew quickly turned his flushed face, but May saw it before he could turn away.

"Hey Drew do you think you could put my sunscreen on me, please?" May put on her puppy dog face.

Drew tried to turn away but couldn't, who could turn down a face like that?

"Sure, turn around." Drew said as he put SS into his hand. May lifted up her hair so he could put it on without getting it in her hair. He started to rub it in and May shivered a little.

"What's wrong?" Drew smirked. "Can't believe I'm actually putting on your sunscreen with MY hands."

"Hmph! Fine I'll just go ask another desperate guy to put on my sunscreen." As she started to turn around.

Drew started to freak. "Uh, no your not." Drew said a little too quickly.

May turned around and cocked a brow. "What is little Drewy gonna get jealous if I ask another guy?" May smirked.

"Um, n-no you j-just don't know what these people are gonna do to you. And who knows the next person you say hi to might be gay." Drew stated flushed.

"Okay, Hi I'm May!" Grinned May.

"MAY! I'M NOT GAY!" Drew shouted a little too loud and everybody started to stare at him.

"Drew what are you doing?" asked Savannah.

"Trying to prove to May I am not gay!" Drew shouted in Savannah's ears.

Savannah twitched a little itched her ear Drew had just shouted in.

"Okay before I get permanent ear damage," Savannah got down and whispered something in Drew's ear and smirked then left.

Drew turned to May and smirked. "You want me to prove to you I'm not gay."

May thought twice and replied.

"No not really." May was getting a little scared.

"Well too bad you didn't believe me a minute ago so now I have to prove it to you." Drew said as he leaned closer.

"I know that your not gay Drew, I was just kidding." May was really freaking out now.

"Too bad."

May looked around desperately. She then spotted a can of coke and picked it up and looked at Drew. She closed her eyes and splashed the coke all over Drew. She opened her eyes to see a DRY DREW?!! How is he dry, at least he stopped leaning. His eyes were wide open. She looked to see where she had splashed the coke until someone shouted. (no not Drew, Savannah, Chantel or May)

"OMG! My cacturne outfit is totally ruined." Screeched a girly gay voice.

"Uh-Oh!" May stared.

"Nice one May you hit a gay fag." Drew smirked.

"Drew do you know who that is?" May said shaking.

"Uh no."

"That's Harley, you know the guy that want's revenge on me or something."

Drew walked up to Harley and talked to him hoping he wouldn't recognize him.

"I'm so sorry, my girlfriend was opening her soda and some how it ended up on you." Drew smiled innocently.

"I know who you are hun! And Drew, May won't be to happy if I tell her that you have a girlfriend." Harley grinned.

"YOU IDIOT! MAY IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Drew screamed a little to loud.

People stared at him including May.

"May, is Drew really your boy toy?" asked Harley.

"Uh." May looked at Drew and back at Harley.

May smiled. May walked up to Drew and kissed him on the lips. "He sure is!"

Harley looked shocked and stuttered.

"W-well um, okay then, at least NOW I have an idea how to get rid of both of you." Harley smiled.

"Well good luck with that, your gonna have a hard time taking my Maybelle away from me." Drew hugged May closely.

"And you will not lay a finger on my Andrew." May hugged him tighter.

Chantel and Savannah came back to where Drew and May were hugging.

Savannah had a weird look on her face and Chantel spoke up.

"Um, how long were we gone?"

536568958265893265656356385628562896589265826

**Well I'm NOT gonna tell you nothin bout the next chapter since im not gettin very many reviews.**

**Kirby flies off on star**


	7. That Sinking Feeling Part 2

**Well hey there everybody now this chapter might suck cause my BFF is helping with it…LOL and my friends stories suck! Don't worry my friend gonna help THAT much…Now my friend will do the disclaimer…**

**Ashleigh: Hi I don't know anybody but Girly Girls. VS Pirates does not own pokemon which I think is super gay.**

**Me: Don't you just love her…anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 7- Getting that Sinking Feeling Part 2**

"Um why are you guys holding each other like that?" Asked Chantel.

"Because we're in love." Smiled May. She then realized what she had just said and avoided locking eyes with Drew.

Drew smirked. "Well I'm not surprised your in love with me but who makes you think I'm in love with you?" May was shocked and her faced dropped. (Not literally)

May then walked away from the group and let a single tear drop fall from her face. She didn't turn away. She ran to the shore of the ocean and sat down looking at the waves. She held on to her legs and breathed deeply and a shadow over came her not knowing.

Drew realized what he had said and regretted it. One because he did love May, Two he knew she probably hated him now, and Three he was hit by a heavy purse and a fist.

Drew looked to see who had hit him and non other than Chantel and Savannah with murderous looks on there faces.

"DREW HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT YOU #$&!" Shouted a very ticked of Savannah. She then hit him again with her hand.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD SAY THAT TO MAY, SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU AND YOU MAKE HER CRY. I actually wonder how she could love a jerk like you." Glared Chantel as she and Savannah walked to the snack bar.

Chantel's words kept repeating in his mind.

'_I actually wonder how she could love a jerk like you.'_

'_I actually wonder how she could love a jerk like you.'_

"May I'm sorry." Drew whispered to himself. His eyes began to sting and smashed them shut hoping for the pain to go away.

"LET ME GO!" shrieked a scared yet tough voice.

Drew turned to the direction of the scream and saw non other than a man in a cacturn outfit grabbing a girl in a very familiar swim suit with very familiar brown beautiful hair.

"Ouch! Harley stop your hurting me!" Screamed a very familiar girl.

Drew ran up to the scene where other people were watching not bothering to help. He saw May being dragged by Harley.

"Let her go Harley!" a boy shouted.

May and Harley both looked at who had just shouted.

"Drew!?" May and Harley both shouted.

"Harley let her go, now." Drew was getting really angry.

"Um no I'm planning to get rid of her permanently." Harley smirked evilly.

"No you won't hurt her." Drew stated.

Drew then lunged himself at Harley which he dodged and only made his grip on May tighter which was causing the circulation to cut off a bit.

"Harley Stop!" May cried. She now had tears streaming down her face.

"HARLEY LET HER GO!" Screamed Drew.

"I don't think so." Harley then kicked May in shins and punched her in the stomach.

"Drew please help." May croaked.

"THERE HE IS THAT'S THE GAY MAN THAT HAS BEEN ABUSING MAY!" Screamed a female voice.

"Chantel!" Shouted May and Drew.

Harley was then surrounded by men in green. They had put handcuffs on him and were taking him to the Boston Jail.

"Don't worry May I WILL get my revenge on you!" Harley shouted as he was put in the police car.

Everybody else then turned back to May that was unconscious on the sandy ground. Drew, Savannah, and Chantel ran over to May's bruised body.

Drew lifted May bridal style and looked at Chantel and Savannah who still had that killer look in there eyes.

"LookyouguysIwasgonnaapologizetoMayuntilHarleycameupandI'mreallysorryjustpleaseforgivemetillwehelpMay." Drew said fast because he was having a spaz attack.

Savannah looked at Chantel with a confused look." What did he just say?"

"He said that I was gonna apologize to May until Harley came up and I'm really sorry just please forgive me till we help May." Chantel smiled.

"Now you act smart." Savannah sarcastically said.

"Here let's bring her back to your room." Chantel said.

**Drew and May's Suite**

Drew carried May into the room and laid May down in the bed. Drew looked at the clock it read, 8:47 p.m. He looked down at with tears in his eyes, since no one was around he let them fall freely onto May's face.

May stirred gently and fluttered open her eyes.

"Drew." May said groggily.

Drew opened his teary eyes and looked into her blue eyes.

"May, your okay!" Drew screamed happily.

"Yeah except for the ear damage, I'm fine." May smiled.

Drew looked at May and his face saddened.

"May I know you might hate me now but I just want to say I'm sorry about what I said earlier today, I was just kidding I really didn't mean it. I don't always mean to be a jerk to you but I always end up doing it anyway it's just tha-" Drew was cut off by May.

"Shut up." May said barely above a whisper and leaned closer. And Drew copied her actions.

"Just kiss me." May's voice trailed off as her lips touched his.

Drew started to kiss her back more passionately. The kiss ended about thirty seconds afterward to take a breath.

"Soooo that stuff that you said on the beach wasn't true?" May asked a little flushed.

"Course it wasn't true I do like you a lot. I guess the way I tease you and make fun of you is kinda of my way of flirting with you." Drew blushed.

May punched him the arm a little harder than usual.

"Ouch what was that for?" Drew asked angrily.

"Well that was for making me cry and couldn't you have flirted with me more nicely?" Laughed May.

"Nope but this for the punching." As Drew pounced on May but forgot about her sore body.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch seriously get off your really hurting me." May gasped with tears close to her eyes.

"Sorry, are you gonna be able to do the show?" Drew asked getting off May and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Only if your there." May smiled.

"Trust me I will be there, but only to find a hot fan girl." Drew smirked.

"Uh! Fine if I'm not good enough for you." May hid under the blankets and was trying hard not to laugh.

"May I was just kidding your way more prettier than those fan girls." Drew said worried.

May threw the blankets off her and pounced on Drew.

"I thought you were sore?" Drew replied.

"Nope I was sore when you broke my heart on the beach." May inched closer to his face.

"I was sore when Harley attacked me." May was centimeters from his face.

"And I was sore when you jumped on me." May was nose to nose with Drew now.

Drew didn't hesitate he smashed his lips onto May's.

Drew released and said.

"Now I'm sore now get off of me." Drew lifted May off of him.

May crawled under her covers.

"May what song are you gonna sing?"

No reply

"May?"

"Snore!"

"Your not asleep!" Drew whispered.

"**AND I'LL NEVER WILL BE IF YOU KEEP TALKING!" **May shouted.

"Okay goodnight." Drew said.

"Snore means **GO TO #$&$ BED!"** May shouted.

6775982758275827857289578275892758927582755

**Well thanks for the reviewing and please review.**

**Kirby flies out on star**


	8. Auditions

**Hey my friends and reviewers. I have two special guests with me today to help me with the music and crap! I'll give the keyboard to Drew and May!**

**May: Hey guys we're really sorry that were late right Drew?**

**Drew: Not me it was you who took the most time.**

**Me: Aww will you guys show that you actually care for each other?  
**

**May: Sure!**

**Drew: Nope!**

**Me: You'll do as I say or I'll kick your $$.**

**Drew: Like you could.**

**May: Did you even look at her biography Drew?**

**Drew: Why? She's JUST a girl.**

**May/Me: And what is wrong with girls?!**

**Drew: Well everybody KNOWS that girls are supposed to be sissy's against guys.**

**Girly Girls. VS Pirates attacks Drew but is being held back by May.**

**Me: Let Me Go so I can show him what a girl can really do!**

**May: While the author is killing Drew I'll do the disclaimer, Girly Girls. VS Pirates does not own pokemon.**

**Chapter 8- Auditions**

After the all the drama and junk like that was finally the auditions for Singing with Talent was on that day so let's see what May and the gang is doing right now to be prepared.

May was asleep in her room and Drew of course was thinking of way to get May up. Drew looked around the room nothing in particular was around except the mini fridge which probably contained very icy cold water. What he didn't know May had been awake since 7:47 and was just had her eyes closed. (the time now is 8:56) Drew opened the fridge and just as he had guessed was water that was freezing. May groggily turned over with her back on the bed and looking at the ceiling, with her eyes closed. Drew took out the bottle water and walked over to May and untwisted the top. He then had it where it was almost spilled. May's eyes suddenly flew open and sat up and knocked the water out of Drew's hands and the water flew all over her.

"**DREW YOUR DEAD!!!"** May shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry May I thought you were asleep."

"Even if I were asleep you shouldn't have did it anyway." May growled. And then lunged at Drew. She did tumbled on top of Drew and tried to strangle him.

"MAY! GET OF ME YOUR FREEZING COLD!" Drew tried to push her off.

"WELL I WOULDN'T BE FREEZING COLD IF YOU HADN'T DROPPED THAT WATER ON ME!" May shouted directly in his ear.

"COULD YOU YELL A LITTLE LOUDER I DON'T THINK THEY HEARD YOU IN TEXAS!!" Shouted Drew.

"DO YOU WANT TO ME TO YELL LOUDER BECAUSE I CAN MAKE THAT WISH COME TRUE!"

"TRY IT!"

"…" May eyes went big. She couldn't talk. And today was the auditions.

"What's wrong. Cat got your tongue?" Drew smirked.

May looked at Drew with sad eyes. Drew couldn't resist.

"Fine why won't you talk?" Drew asked.

May looked around, she went to her backpack and unzipped it and pulled out a dry erase board with a black marker. She wrote some words on it and gave it to Drew. Drew read it out loud.

"I don't know I think all that yelling made me lose my voice." Drew looked at May.

"Well don't talk and maybe it'll come back before you know it."

May snatched the board and wrote furiously. (This is based off of the episode of Hannah Montana- I Hannah Hear Me Croak)

She then gave it back to Drew.

"I don't have all day the auditions start at one."

"Don't sweat it May it'll be fine."

May looked down she didn't want to miss the auditions.

**Back stage at Singing with Talent**

At backstage May and Drew were waiting for the director or whatever. May was already in her Rosey Kisses outfit for her singing.

Drew then turned to May and hoped that her voice was back.

"May, can you talk."

"I don't know does it sound like it?" May smirked.

"That's great now you'll be able to sing, what song are you gonna sing anyway?"

"Oh crap I forgot!"

"Didn't you say that you say you knew every song by Hannah Montana?"

"Uh yeah I do but I don't know which one to chose. Oh God I'm so stressed out, I need some water." Drew then turned and smirked at her. She quickly replied.

"Don't even think about it." And she glared.

And man with a mustache and a mullet (Billy Ray Cyrus Look) came out a greeted both May and Drew.

"Howdy you must be that Rosey person. I'm BJ Jones at your service. And who are you the girlyies boyfriend?" BJ looked at Drew.

"Actually no-" Drew was cut off by May.

"Yes he's my boyfriend and he's with me he'll backstage with me." May smiled.

"Alrighty tighty but we need to know what song yer doin'."

May thought hard and came up with the song.

"See You Again by Hannah Montana!" May shouted.

"Alright no need to shout. Just be ready in thirty." And left.

"Drew give me my iPod shuffle!" May freaked.

"Why?"

"I have to listen to something before I go on. The song always helps me."

"Okay here, what song is it?"

"It's not really a song, do you know the video game Mario Brothers?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"I always listen to the theme song it always helps me."

"Your weird."

"And you're a green eyed freak."

"Your fat."

"You're a jerk."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a moron."

"You're a dim wit."

"You're a stupid butt."

"Your beautiful."

"Your hot."

Both of them gasped and looked at each other.

May broke the uncomfortable silence.

"You think I'm beautiful?" May was almost confused.

"Out of all your fan girls, celebrities, and people you think I'm beautiful?"

"Well your just different I guess, you don't chase me around, you don't ask to marry me-."

"No that would just be freaky." May laughed. "Keep going."

"And you don't drive for my attention. You don't get plastic surgery or spend all your money on outfits for my attention."

"Well I wouldn't do that for ANYBODY! I'm myself, I keep what I am given and act a different way, and if somebody doesn't like it then it's their lost not mine."

Drew smiled. "Well their lost is my gain."

"Huh?"

"Yeah you do act a different way."

"Rosey! Your up next."

"Crap! I don't wanna be next!" May whined.

"Just do your best."

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR ROSEY KISSES!"

"Double Crap!"

May walked up on stage she looked around and waved to everybody and guess who she saw in the audience? DUN DUN DUNNNNN!

"Oh triple crap, Ash, Brock, and Max are all here." May mumbled. She raised her voice a little into the microphone.

"HEY EVERYBODY GLAD YOUR GLAD TO SEE ME NOW LET'S GET THIS SHOW STARTEDDDD!" May shouted.

"I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim

I have a heart that will never be tamed

I knew you were something special

When you spoke my name

Now I can't wait to see you again"

May was meant to be a pop sensation if saw how she was acting.

"I've got a way of knowing when something is right

I feel like I must have known you in another life

Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes

Now I can't wait to see you again"

May ran her hands through the crowd and a lovey dovey look from Brock.

"The last time I freaked out

I just kept looking down

I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about

Felt like I couldn't breath

You asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Andrew said "Oh she's just being Maybelle"

The next time we hang out

I will redeem myself

My heart it just can't rest till then

I can't wait to see you again"

May looked straight into her brother eyes and got a suspicious look.

"I got this crazy feeling, deep inside

When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night

I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs

That you can't wait to see me again"

May looked around and smiled she only wish to be this way everyday.

"The last time I freaked out

I just kept looking down

I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about

Felt like I couldn't breath

You asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Andrew said "Oh she's just being Maybelle"

The next time we hang out

I will redeem myself

My heart it just can't rest till then

I can't wait to see you again"

May stopped singing to wave to everybody.

"THANKS EVERYBODY VOTE FOR ME IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO SING AGAIN!" May ran backstage.

"Wow that was great May. You changed the lyrics you said Andrew and your real name, your super smart." Drew said sarcastically.

"Like anybody will know I mean look at my disguise. Let's go around the entrance." May dragged Drew with her.

**With Ash and the gang**

"Ash did you recognize that girl that just performed?" a little boy about the age twelve with black hair and geeky glasses asked.

"Well no not really why?" A guy that had jet black hair replied.

"Well I recognize her. She was in my dreams!" Yelled a man around the age of twenty something.

"Hey Ash isn't that her over there?" Max fixed his glasses.

"I don't know let's go over there and talk." Ash said.

"Hey isn't that guy she is with Drew?" Brock asked.

"WHAT!?" Max and Ash yelled at same time.

**Back with May and Drew**

"Hey May isn't that your friends and brother over there?" Drew asked pointed to the people that were coming their way.

"Uh-Oh hind me!" May jumped and hid behind Drew.

"Hey Drew! Is that you?" Shouted Ash.

"Oh My gosh there's Rosey! Well hey there my love will you please marry me and fall deeply in love?" Brock went crazy.

Drew walked in front of May.

"Back off Brock she's mine!" Drew growled.

"Wait a minute where's May?" asked Ash.

May and Drew shot each other glances.

"Wait Ash let me call her PokeNav." Max said taking out his phone.

They waited.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Everybody turned to Rosey/May. She took her phone out of her pocket.

"H-hello?" May laughed uneasily and looked around.

57579823758927589275892789572895789257892578927589275

**Well there you have it…the group is back together kinda well read and review.**

**May: Wow that was AWSOME!**

**Drew: Am I suppose to like May?**

**Me: You are suppose to like each other oh and Drew I'm sorry for the broken arm.**

**Drew: Whatever it only broke because you scared me a little and made me fall on May your not really a threat.**

**Me: I can be a threat! GET OVER HERE AND LET ME BREAK YOUR OTHER ARM!**

**May: Well that's all see you next chapter unless she kills Drew.**

**Kirby flies off on star**


	9. Hey World, Wanna know a Secret?

**Hey everybody I really love everybody who is reviewing the story. Now you may be wondering, where the heck did Ash, Max and Brock came from they actually came to see a certain red head compete. That's right Misty is gonna be in the story for some pokeshipping! Any way here's May, Drew, Ash and Misty and of course Me…Duh!**

**Me: So how is everybody doing?**

**All except Drew: Fine.**

**Me: What about you Drew?**

**Drew: I'm not talking to you.**

**May: What'd she do?**

**Drew: Um I don't maybe broke both my arms!**

**Me: Hmph! You shouldn't have insulted girls!**

**Misty: What did he say about girls?**

**Me: That they weren't very big threats and that there suppose to be sissy's towards guys.**

**Misty: Oh please Ash is the sissy towards me.**

**Ash: Oh really!**

**Misty: Really.**

**Ash: Really.**

**Misty: Really!**

**Ash: Really!**

**Misty: Don't make me get out the mallet.**

**Ash: Sorry.**

**Drew: Okay that was sad Ash, Ha Ha Ha getting scared over a little hammer.**

**May: Drew I wouldn't be talking cause I have a mallet too!**

**Me: Okay before there's a Civil War, I do not own pokemon and probably never will.**

**Chapter 9- Hey World, wanna know a Secret?**

May looked at phone and looked around at everybody else and finally yelled.

"Hey Drew look at that girl's fiery red hair!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah it's- huh?" Drew looked at her confused.

Ash looked at the girl.

"Hey that's Misty! Misty over here!" Ash shouted to his friend.

Misty walked over to May and Drew. She had changed a lot. Her hair was no longer in a side ponytail it was now to her shoulders and the tips were blonde. She wasn't scrawny anymore either she had curves and her face was beautiful but since she still had her tomboy features she didn't have any makeup on.

She was wearing a aqua hoodie with yellow basketball short and some red sneakers. (She's still has no taste in clothes)

"Hey Ash." Misty seemed sad.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing really it's just that, YOU GUYS DIDN'T WATCH ME SING!!!" Yelled Misty.

"Misty we're sorry we just ran into Drew and Rosey Kisses and we were all wondering where May is." Ash explained.

"Hey Ash take out Pika-" Misty was cut off.

"ALRIGHT ALL SINGERS PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE FOR VOTE OFFS!" said a voice off the intercom.

"Alright guys wish me good luck and of course good luck to you Rosey!" Misty said.

"Thanks Misty good luck to you too. Wish me luck Drew." May said nervously.

Drew kissed her on the cheek.

"Lot's of luck." Drew smiled. Everybody except Drew and May gasped and had angry looks in their all looking towards Drew.

Misty and May walked to the stage side by side.

"Hey Rosey do you happen to know May Maple?" Misty asked looking at her.

"Yeah, hey Misty can you promise to keep a secret? And please or I'll be ruined?" May asked pleadingly.

"Yeah."

May then looked around and dragged Misty backstage. She took off her wig.

"I'm Rosey Kisses, me May."

Misty was shocked but she did not faint.

"Well that explains why Drew likes you."

May was confused. "Huh?"

Misty laughed. "I mean that I was about to kill Drew because he was kissing some random girl, but it wasn't it was you all along."

"LADIES GET OVER HERE OR YOU'LL BE DISQUALEDFIED!" shouted the T.V producer.

**Drew and The Guys**

"Okay Drew who the sam heck is that girl? And where is May!" Ash grabbed Drew's T-shirt collar.

"Where's my sister?" Max was yelling.

"Yeah Drew do you have her number?" Brock asked in his lovey dovey state.

"Okay to answer all the questions. One that is Rosey Kisses, Two May is here, Three is the same as two, four her number is 684-5497. Now we really should be going to see Misty and Rosey." Drew smirked as he walked off.

"That's weird." Max said refixing his glasses.

"What is it Max?" Ash said looking at Brock with a disgusting look.

"Rosey's phone number is the exact same as mine and May's."

"Come on I wanna see if Rosey makes it." Brock ran to the room.

"GOD BROCK WHO CARES ABOUT THE STUPID ROSEY PERSON." May shouted.

**The Voting Room** (similar to Survivor)

"Now this isn't just a regular voting we will pick 10 random people from the audience for every 3 singers that come up and the person with the most names will be selected to the next round. Alright we have 20 singers here so let's get started!"

The first 3 people came up were two girls and guy. Seven people went to a girl named Gena-Nicole who was advancing to the next round. These are the people that advanced,

Gena-Nicole

Amir Ibarra

Angela-Katie

Chad Mac

Yullo Marerzz

"Now give it up for the last two groups this groups scores were soooo good that we are gonna give them each a two minute chat on the mic!" Shouted the announcer. They already went through the other two people.

"Now here is a Cerulean Gym Leader know as Misty Waterflower!" Misty waved at everyone.

"Now Misty we all know about the gym and everything like that but do you think that there is a guy for you out there?" BJ handed the mic to Misty.

Misty blushed big time. Ash leaned forward in his seat, Max and Brock looked at Ash.

"Well actually there already is a guy out there for me he's here in the audience. His dream is to be a pokemon master, he can be so dense at times but his dense is some how attractive towards me." Misty giggled.

Ash then blushed then smiled.

"Well can you at least tell us his name?"

"I don't know if he fells the same though. He's probably seen so many girls since we parted ways so I don't think he feels the same way anyway." Misty's voice dropped slowly.

Ash couldn't hold it any longer he was about to blow.

"Well if he doesn't care can you tell us he's name?"

"Fine, his name is Ash Ketchum. And I love him."

"I LOVE YOU TOO MISTY!" Shouted a voice from the crowd.

Misty looked around to see Ash running up toward the stage. (Too bad they didn't know that it was live on T.V.)

"Ash!" Misty said as she ran up to hug him.

"Misty I don't love anybody else BUT you."

"But I thought you liked May?"

"WHAT?!" Drew and Ash screamed.

"How could I love her when I already love you?" Ash smiled.

"Hey Ash your acting smart you should do it more often." Misty said as she giggled like a young school girl.

"And your happy, you should act like it more often." Ash kissed her on the lips.

"AWWWW!" The audience all said.

"Oh my god we're on live T.V!" Misty whispered.

"Um excuse me we would like to get back to our show so could you scootle your bootle off the stage." BJ smiled.

"Yeah, bye Misty good luck." Ash said as he walked off.

"Okay the 10 people that will be voting is…

Alicia Rivera,

Mat Ovlen,

Brock Slate,

Troy Bolten,

Sharpay Summers,

Chantel Rueb,

Ashleigh Small,

Hali Totten,

Kirby HiTower,

Ryan Marks!"

"Brock you better vote for Misty!" Ash growled.

**AFTER ALL THE VOTING**

"Alright the person that will be continuing is Misty Waterflower or Misty Ketchum!"

Misty blushed furiously as he said it. She ran backstage to wish good luck to May.

"Go kick some $&$!" Misty smirked.

**With May's Group**

"Okay that was great interviews with those two now but finally not least is Rosey Kisses!" She didn't just enter she came running in doing a round off back handspring and then a back tuck and finally splits.

"Wow that's some entrance!"

"Hi everybody!"

"Okay Rosey I'm not gonna ask about love cause those two lovers spent too much time already."

"Okay anyway here's the question is this the real you Rosey are you really what you seem?"

Everybody waited for an answer especially Brock. May looked at everybody and stood up. And smiled.

"Well actually no this isn't the real me. I have a little brother named Max, I'm daughter of Norman of the Petalburg Gym and Caroline. I want to become a top coordinator. I have a horrible rival named Harley and a lovable rival named Drew. I have two very awesome friends I just made in Boston named Chantel and Savannah. And I have the best friends named Ash, Brock, and Misty." May finished out of breath.

"And finally this not my real look." May had a robe on and took it off revealing a red shirt and a white skirt with blue biker shorts under the skirt. And finally she put her hand on her wig a yanked it off and put on a red bandana on.

"My name is May Maple and I want to be a Top Coordinator!" May shouted to the audience.

Ash, Max and Brock were shocked.

"That's May! Whispered Ash.

"She's not my true love, she's not even close to my age!" Brock cried.

Max ran up out of the audience and ran up to May.

"Max. I'm sorr-"

"Don't even say anything you said you wanted to become a coordinator and you come here on a T.V show and try to earn money but all you do is waste money! And what happened to your pokemon?! Your not the same since you traveled to Johto, actually not even Johto, you traveled all the way to America. And you left me, you didn't want me to come cause you thought I'd probably be a bother. Well guess what May." Max stopped a second before shouting.

"I HATE YOU!" Max screamed right in May's face.

May had tears streaming down her face.

"You know what Max I didn't even have a choice they sent me a letter while I was in Johto saying that this was a contest, which it wasn't. I was doing this for a friend in Boston that I just met. And plus if I had won the money I was gonna give it to you to help with your pokemon journey, but now." She looked around tears drowning her face.

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO DO THIS STUPID SHOW ANYWAY. I'm leaving." May cried as she ran out of the doors.

Max was shocked she was gonna do that all for him and he yelled at her.

"Okay then this has been a weird show but I guess that May is dis-" BJ was cut off.

"No I'm gonna find my sister and talk to her and she is gonna compete." Max said as he ran out to find his sister sitting on a bench.

Max looked down he didn't mean to be hateful to May.

"May I'm really sorry I was just startled." Max said looking down.

May looked up and smiled at her brother.

"It's alright Max this was just something that I should have told you. I'm sorry." May walked up to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Come on let's go see if I can advance to the next round." May picked up Max and carried him on her back.

"ALRIGHT SORRY FOR THE FAMILY TROUBLE BUT HERE I AM!" May walked in through the doors and an applause boomed through the place.

"I don't think we need a voting for this one May your going to advance to the next round." BJ said.

**Back Stage**

"May I can't believe you were my love life!" Brock cried sadly.

"Uh…Brock I was NEVER gonna be your love life okay." May laughed.

"I still can't believe Ash and Misty admitted their feelings for each other on 'live television' in front of a lot of people, in your mom Ash, and your sisters Misty and-" Max continued.

"Okay Max shut up now!" Drew smirked.

"Hey look there's the singing doubles for the next round." Misty said pointing at the screen.

"Yes I'm paired up with you Misty!" May high-fived Misty.

"We already have the song picked out for double singing."

"What is it?"

"Potential Break Up Song, by Aly and AJ." Smiled May.

"OKAY EVERYBODY COME BACK NEXT WEEK SO WE CAN SING AGAIN!" BJ shouted over the intercom.

"Let's get out of here." May said as they all left for what lies ahead of them all.

723586798279827689279868967986798769876982768927698276

**Thanks for reading the story unfortunately Drew and the gang have all died in a Civil War J/K! They'll be back next week…so review.**

**Kirby flies out on star **


	10. Ditsy Misty and Ashy Boy

**Hey guy and girls this story MAY becoming to an end because I have a awesome idea about another Contestshipping story and it will be longer than this story and NO it is not another hotel story!**

**May: What?! But I wanna be with Drew!!! (May starts to cry)**

**Misty: Calm down May you'll still see Drew, Ash help me.**

**Ash: May come here (walks over to May and puts his arm around her)**

**Misty: HEY! (Now Misty cries)**

**Drew: Misty why are you crying? (walks over to Misty and tries to comfort her)**

**Ash: Hey get away from her!**

**Drew: Then get away from May!!**

**Me: Okayy I do not own pokemon, on with the story!**

**Chapter 10- Ditsy Misty and Ashy Boy**

"So…" Misty tried to start a conversation with Ash but had no luck.

No Answer.

"Ash?"

No Answer.

"Ash, talk to me."

No Answer.

"Ash…please what's wrong?" Misty had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing it's just that I don't love you, okay so put an egg in your shoe and beat it." Ash smirked.

"Uh, I'm wearing flip-flops." Misty looked at him.

"Still I don't love you okay, I just used as an excuse so I could be on TV." Said Ash trying hard not to laugh.

"What! I can't believe you!" Misty said letting some tears fall down her face.

"Yeah I always hated you." Ash smirked.

Misty didn't bother to stop the tears she just kept looking at the ground.

"Yeah your scrawny, the runt, ugly and finally useless." Ash smiled.

Misty couldn't take it she started shaking and crying.

"Misty?"

No Answer.

"Misty relax I'm not really Ash."

Misty looked up at Ash. Ash then finally took off his hat to reveal a grassy green hair.

"It's me, Drew." Drew smiled. Ash walked around the corner of the front of the entrance.

"W-what? Why would you do something like that?" Misty cried.

"Ah I thought it would be funny." Drew smiled.

"WELL IT WASN'T. TRY TO THINK ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE OTHER THAN YOU!" Misty screamed attracting people's attention including Ash, May, Max, and Brock.

Misty then ran out of the building and into the city.

Ash and the gang went up to Drew and glared.

"Drew why did you do that to Misty?" May growled angrily.

"I thought it would be funny." Drew smirked.

"Okay um, I don't know Misty that well but you shouldn't have done that to her." Max glared.

"Why would you impersonate Ash and try to lie to Misty?" Brock asked.

"Well I didn't think that she would cry?" Drew said.

"Well what if I impersonated you and try to lie to May how would you feel?" Ash asked ticked.

"Well I'd probably be mad."

"Well how do you think I feel right now?" Ash asked.

"Ticked off?"

"Beyond!"

Ash then ran out and looked out to find Misty.

**In Boston**

Ash ran up and down all the sidewalks and shops. He then got hungry, (typical)

He walked into a small bakery not far from the studio.

"Sweet Tooth. That's a weird name for a bakery." Ash said to no one in particular.

He walked in to hear people shouting.

"Well maybe if I had and money I would be in a better place than this!" Shouted one of the workers.

'Okay then walk away then.' Ash thought

He spotted a certain red head staring into her cake. He walked over and sat in the seat in front of her.

"Hey." Ash smiled.

Misty looked up. "Hey." Misty said sadly.

"Are you gonna eat that." Ash smiled knowing that Misty would start making fun of him.

Misty didn't do anything but push the plate in front of him without looking up.

"Okay Misty, I had nothing to do with what Drew did okay. May is getting on his back for what he did and I was about to kill him." Ash laughed slightly.

Misty looked up and gave him a thumbs-ups.

"Misty I said I had nothing to do with it. Will you at least tell me what's wrong."

"Scoot over."

"What."

"I said scoot over to the window side and I'll tell you."

Ash did as she said and Misty switched seats to sit beside Ash.

"Well Drew he called me a runt, scrawny, and ugly. And I kept thinking about what he said and he's right I'm not very pretty at all."

"Misty you are beautiful he was just being a B----." Ash smiled. Then his stomach growled.

"Ash your stomach always makes me smile for some reason. Here take the cake I can get another one in a minute."

"No we're gonna share it okay."

"No not okay."

"Yew okkkwy." Ash said with the spoon full of cake in his mouth.

"No-" Misty was cut off by a spoon being shoved into her mouth.

"I said to eat and you didn't so we're share it."

"With the same spoon?"

"Yep!" Ash smiled stuffing another bite of cake in his mouth.

"Oh Ash what's that?" Misty said and Ash turned. She quickly took the last bit of cake and shoved into her mouth.

Ash turned around with a confused look.

"Hey where's my cake at?" Ash looked at Misty.

"I dwt nuph!" Misty said.

"Misty you ate it all!" Misty then swallowed it.

"What'cha gonna do about it?" Misty smiled.

"I don't know." Ash smiled innocently as he picked her up and switched places so she was between him and the window.

"Oh big whoop you made me move."

"I'm not done yet." Ash smiled then started to tickle her.

"STOP! It- you know t-that I'm t-ticklish!" Misty laughed.

"And just makes me want to tickle you longer."

"NO! NO! NO!"

Misty was being careless and started to kick. She then accidentally kicked the window.

"Opps." Misty looked at the window.

The manager walked to the young couple and looked at the window.

"YOU GUYS OUT!"

"NOPE!" Misty looked at the manager and smiled.

Ash looked at Misty with wide eyes.

"Fine! I pick you up and throw you out!"

"Leaving now." Ash panicked and dragged Misty out.

"Your crazy Misty."

"Your dense!"

"Actually I'm hungry!"

73487683476837687689376897674876834768376767637

**This was random this chapter was boring! I don't know where everybody is at so just wait for the next chapter.**

**Kirby flies out on star**


	11. Potienal Move on Song

**OMG! I'm super sorry about that last chapter my older sister was using the computer while I was at my cousins house and she didn't know it was a Contestshipping story I'm sorry if it sounded kinda random. I'll try to make this chapter a little better. I guess this is chapter 11 IDK! Just forget about the last chappie and read this chappie.**

**Chapter 11-Potienal Move on Song**

"Hey Mist are you ready for the duet thingy?" May asked looking at Misty.

"Hey May, could you maybe not call me Mist?"

"Why, Ash calls you that all the time."

"Well I kinda like it when he says it like it's kinda my nickname for him. And besides he knows my REAL name and I don't want him calling me by that."

"What is your real name?" May grinned evilly.

"What's your name?"

"I asked you first!"

"I'm not gonna tell you! Do you think I'm as dense as Ash?" Misty yelled playfully.

"No that's me occasionally."

"Occasionally?"

"Fine MOST of the time."

Misty cocked a brow.

"ALL RIGHT ALL THE TIME!"

"That's what I thought."

"Hey Misty do you think you could like curl your hair before we go on tonight? It would look really hot!"

Misty started to back away slowly from May.

"I meant that it would look good. I'm not a lesbian I promise! But I might be cause I'm going out with Drew." May started to think. (wow I thought I would die before she would think)

"Okay fine I will, BUT only if you straighten your hair and don't part it your ugly way. No offense."

"None taken and yeah I'll do it. But you have to wear a skirt, tank top, accessories, and _makeup._" She stretched out the word 'makeup'.

"WHAT! NO, NO, NO! YOU WILL NOT PUT ANY OF THAT CRAP ON MY FACE! AND NO ONE CAN MAKE ME!" Misty ran out of the dress room and into the front of the studio and ran to the park.

She sat down on the fountain.(no she was not depressed, sad, or mad just was tired)

She started to put her hands in the water and make little ripples in the water. She looked at the reflection starring back at her. She took the rubber band she usually had in her hair and dropped it in the water. She looked at the blonde tips she took out a little mini pair of scissors and gentle cut off the blonde tips. And she looked again at the reflection and still wasn't satisfied.

She then took a little bigger pair of scissors and began to cut her long hair until it was to her chin. She looked at the reflection and smiled. She was back the Misty she knew a long time ago.

**With May**

'Man do I really want to straighten my hair. I would look so bad. I want my old color back not this red color.'

"Well hi there May!" said a cheerful voice.

"Chantel! Savannah! You're both here!" She ran up to give them both a hug.

"Yeah, we saw your performance on TV."

"Did you make it to the finals?" Chantel asked stupidly. Savannah then glared at her.

"No that would explain why she is here." Savannah said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you would make it to the finals." Chantel said sadly.

"Somebody kill me!" Savannah shouted to no one in particular.

"Hey Chantel do you think you could show me where you got my hair done?"

"Why is something wrong with it?"

"I want my original color back!"

"Oh that's easy just apply a little bit of vinegar in your hair and rub and rinse! Make sure you wash your body off with some body lotion or something."

"Okay I'll be back in a bit. Do you think you could find a guy named Ash Ketchum and see if you could go look for Misty?"

"Sure." Savannah replied.

"What's his name again Mash Ketchup?"

Savannah and May fell down anime style.

"Stupid it was Ashton Kutcher." Savannah said.

"IT'S ASH KETCHUM OKAY!" May yelled.

"Huh?" Savannah and Chantel replied in unison.

"OMG!" May then put on a forceful smile. "Just a sec."

May stepped outside her door.

"**ASSHHHHHH ALEXXANDERRR KETTTCCCHHUMMM!"** May shouted.

"May why did you have to shout my full name."

"IDK maybe there was someone else named Ash Ketchum."

Ash sweatdropped.

"Anyway could you maybe go with Savannah and Chantel and look for Misty, she might be across the street at the park." May then walked away.

"Alright ladies let's go then.

**The Park**

"Wow um well which one is which?" Ash asked the girls.

"Well I'm Savannah and that idiot is Chantel." Savan smiled. (nickname)

"Okay then we're looking for a girl with fiery orange hair that is to the shoulders."

"Is that her over there?" Chantel said jumping up and down.

"Chantel that person has no hair."

"Not her. Her!"

"That person has blonde hair."

"Not her that person that has hair to her chin!"

"That person has hair ON her chin…ew!"

"NO, NO, NO that girl over there that is sitting on the fountain."

"Huh?"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Ash shouted.

"But isn't that her over there?"

Ash looked over to see an angel with a beautiful face and hair. Ash began walking toward her.

Misty looked up to see Ash and she smirked.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to see a girl with hair to her shoulders with blonde tips would you?" Ash asked.

"Hm…nope can't say that I have. Is her name Mistique Waterflower?" Misty asked smirking.

"Uh yeah how do you know?"

"OMG you idiot. Does this object look familiar?" Misty smiled as she pulled out her mallet.

"Misty you cut your hair!" He said as he hugged her.

"Who are they?"

"This is Chantel and Savannah."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"…"

Savan elbowed Chantel.

"Hiya!"

"Hey let's go see May."

Misty stood in her place.

"What's wrong Misty?"

"I ain't going back in there she is gonna make me look like a, like a, like a." Misty kept stuttering.

"Look like a what?"

"A GIRL!"

"Huh, but you are a girl."

"I know that but she's gonna make me curl my hair, where short skirts, tanks, and 'makeup'! EWW!"

"What's wrong with that stuff I where and there's nothing wrong with me." Chantel smiled.

"Yeah but I'm a tomboy I don't like that crap."

"So your name's Tom and you're a boy?" Chantel asked.

"No, she means that she is a girl that is into boyish stuff." Savan explained.

"Hey Mist, will you wear it for me so I can see and if you don't like it then after that you don't have to wear it anymore."

"Fine. But I won't like it. Your probably gonna have to hold me down to put my makeup on."

"I can do that." Ash smiled.

They all went back to the studio.

**The studio**

"May are you ready to be straightened?" yelled Misty as she walked through the door.

"Yep and my hair is back to normal." May answered as she walked through the doors with a curling and straitening iron in her hands.

Everyone busted out laughing.

"What's wrong?!" May freaked.

"Your hair is just so frizzy it's hilarious." Ash laughed.

"Oh well I'm gonna straighten it anyway." May smiled.

"Hey Ash what's Misty's real name?" May smiled.

Ash looked at Misty she had wide eyes saying H double hockey sticks NO.

"Not gonna tell you MAYBELLENA JORDAN MAPLE!" Ash smirked.

"Fine ASHTON ALEXANDER KETCHUM!" May smirked.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU PLEASE!" Drew banged on the door.

"Make us ANDREW SAM HAYDEN!" Misty smirked.

Drew jerked open the door.

"How do you know my name Misty?"

"Your parents know my sisters so I get everything from them." Misty smirked.

"Fine MISTIQUE ASHLEY WATERFLOWER!" Drew smiled.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UPPPPPPPP!" Savannah shouted. Everyone turned her way.

"I don't care what your first names are so just shut up and get ready for the friggen singing crap, okay?" Savan smiled.

"Dang you have anger issues just like Misty." Ash smirked.

"shut up." Misty hit him in the head.

"Okay everybody out so me and Misty can get pretty." May said shooing everybody out of the room.

"And that's my cue to leave." Misty said turning around. Ash and May blocked the door.

"Man! Fine you can fix my hair and outfit but you are NOT repeating NOT putting makeup on my face!" Misty screamed.

"Nope your gonna be a girl okay. Just close your eyes Ash is gonna be in here waiting for you okay?" May said smiling.

"Not okay!" Misty said sprinting for the door but ran into Ash instead. He picked her up and carried her to the seat to curl her hair.

Then after the curling they went to the closet to look around for clothes. While Ash and May were looking Misty looked at the open door and ran for it. She made it to the outside only to be picked up by Brock and carried her back inside.

Misty kept going to boyish outfits and May kept turning them down. May then found a turquoise and magenta top that was like a messed up painting. And she found a sparkly short skirt.

"Um I HAVE to have leggings with that skirt it is wayyy to short!" Misty looked at it.

"Fine here." May tossed a pair of black and white leggings.

Misty came out and she looked beautiful in Ash's opinion.

"Now Misty it's time for the last thing, makeup." May smiled.

"Um no it's time for bed, bye!" Misty smiled running to see Ash and she turned around to May.

"Just take it like a prep." May smiled.

"Huh? Okay now that's insulting!"

"Come on just put it on-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE NO I BEG OF YOU I HATE MAKEUP NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO and NO!" Misty said screaming.

"Okay Ash grab her."

"NO!" Misty took off running and out the door and saw Brock coming toward her.

"Hey Nurse Joy!" Misty smiled.

Brock turned around to see a fat hairy bald man in a tight shirt.

"Eww."

Misty took off running and made a complete circle and ran into a random room.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" Said an eeriy voice.

895795578925789257892579825789275827582758275892758927587

**All right hopefully this one was better than the last chappie my sister made.**

**R&R**

**Kirby flies out on star**


	12. Stage Bite

**I'm sorry I didn't get to put up the last chapters because my stupid cousin came down!! But I don't care cause my BFF twins were over and they got on his nerves. HA! Take THAT PRESSY! Oh yeah I locked May and the others in a closet. Tee Hee! ON with the Story!**

**Chapter 12-Stage Bite**

"I said what are you doing in here?" said the eerie voice.

"Shush!" Misty scowled.

Misty leaned her ear towards the door and looked through the peep hole.

"Where did she go Ash?" May asked looking around.

"I don't know besides it's your fault that she is gone!" Ash smirked.

They were gone and Misty turned around.

"I'm sorry I barged in here I don't like makeup very much." Misty smiled.

"It's okay May can get a little carried away with makeup."

"Drew?"

"Mistique?"

"Yeah it's you."

"MAY!" Drew screamed.

Misty jumped on top of him and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up!" Misty screeched.

May then barged through the door with Ash.

"Misty! What are you doing in here with Drew?"

"I WAS hiding." Misty glared at Drew.

Drew stood up and grabbed Misty's arms and put'em behind her. He then walked over to Ash and gave her to him.

"Thanks Drew bye!" May said leaving.

**Ash, Misty and May**

"PLEASE LET ME GO I DON'T WANNA WEAR MAKEUP!" Misty cried and caught people's attention.

"Misty hush people are staring." May scolded.

"Good then this will really get them staring." Misty smirked.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

Misty then took hold of Ash and placed him in front of her. She took his arms and placed one arm on her stomach and the other on her chest. And she was VERY close to him. She then took his head and made him kiss her neck.

"RAPIST!" Misty screamed.

May and Ash looked around covered Misty's mouth.

"Helph!" Misty muffled.

Everyone started to stare at Ash and Misty. And they all started whispering and pointing.

"Duhhh, she was um just practicing for my song I'm gonna do." May said starting to run.

They ran back to May's room and looked at Misty.

"WHAT IN SAM HE—WERE YOU THINKING?!" May screamed.

"I was thinking that that was gonna work so I don't have to wear makeup." Misty smiled.

"Ugh! Fine you don't have to wear makeup it was gonna be like a cerulean blue with sparkle tear drop like a water gym leader but okay that's fine too. I guess." May smiled and turned around.

"Well I'll let you put that kind of makeup on me if you change the outfit and make it blue, okay?" Misty asked with a puppy dog eyes.

"Um please do that to Ash not me."

"Oh yeah, um Ash." Misty looked at him.

Ash looked at her.

"I'm sorry what I did to you out there, forgive me?" Misty asked looking down.

"Yeah. I just felt REALLY uncomfortable with the touching."

"Not the kissing?"

"I liked that."

Misty looked at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Like that?"

Ash had a goofy smile.

"Yeah."

"ATTENTION! ALL PARTICEPENTS PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE FOR THE SECOND ROUND." BJ said.

"Guess that's us." Misty said walking away.

"WAIT! Put these clothes on and I'll do the makeup while we're walking."

**On Stage**

"Alright here we have the four groups that will be participating in this round. First up is Ashleigh and Kristian doing 'Pop Lock and Drop it.'

The music started to play and Misty, Ash, May, and Drew were backstage.

May was still putting the final touches on Misty's face.

"Alright and done. So what do you think you guys?"

"Wow makes a difference what you can turn a guy into a girl." Drew smirked. May hit in the arm.

"I think I did pretty good."

"I don't know do I really look that good in makeup?" Misty asked worrying.

"You look smexxi, okay! Just do good." Ash said smiling.

"I love my outfit, where did you get it?"

"I had a spare from Chantel's closet."

The outfit was a cerulean polo shirt that was low. And had a blue, turquoise, cerulean, and navy striped short skirt. With blue boots.

"AND NOW WE HAVE CARISSA AND DILLION DOING 'THE GREAT ESCAPE.'" BJ shouted.

"UGH! WHEN WILL IT BE OUR TURN?" May screamed. May went to the mirror and punched it and accidentally broke it.

"Opps. My bad." May blushed.

"You got seven years of bad luck! Ha Ha!" Ash laughed.

May glared at him and took the hand mirror and smashed it against his head. And knocked Ash unconscious.

"There now you do too." May smiled.

"Dang May if your gonna try and break something at least make it something worthy." Drew smirked.

Misty walked over to Drew and kicked him in crotch, hard.

"What was that for?" Drew asked with tears in his eyes.

"AND NOW FOR MAY AND MISTY DOING 'POTENIAL BREAKUP SONG.'"

"Come on Ashy wake up baby." May leaned down. Misty looked at May and giggled. May leaned down to Ash's lips and licked her finger and rubbed on Ash's lips. Ash stirred and woke up to see May really close to his face. He felt his lips and they were wet.

"HUH? MAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Just giving you a morning kiss." May smiled.

"COME ON MAY AND MISTY!" BJ yelled.

"Did May really kiss me?" Ash asked Drew.

"Yeah and I made out with Misty." Drew said sarcastically.

"REALLY?!"

"I'm just kidding May just rubbed her finger on your lips." Drew laughed.

"I'm gonna get her back."

"I want to help."

"Okay Drew after today let the war begin." Ash smiled evilly.

8932758297589265982658967896798679867768967892765892

**Thanks! And any ideas for the pranks I'm open for them!**

**R&R**

**Kirby flies out on star**


	13. Phone Calls and Enemies

**Hey thank you! Your reviews made me very happy! And the idea for this chapter is from untouchable26 thanks for the awesome idea! Well here's Drew, May, Misty, and Ash.**

**Drew: Ha we get to torture you two!**

**May: MEANIE!**

**Misty: La…La…La…La…La!**

**Ash: I think something is wrong with Mist.**

**May: Let me try. May hits Misty with a sludge hammer.**

**Misty: Where am I? Who am I? WHO ARE YOU MARTIONS!!!**

**Ash: Calm down Misty!**

**Misty: Who is Misty…Who are you? **

**Drew: Uh…something is wrong with her?**

**May: I think I hit her too hard?**

**Ash: Let me see… Ash looks into Misty's eyes.**

**Misty: Your pretty hot!**

**Ash: Help!**

**Me: I do not own pokemon.**

**Chapter 13- Phone calls and Enemies **

"Oh sorry girls I meant that you were gonna do your singing tomorrow, okay?" BJ said smiling.

"That's fine." Misty smiled.

"Hey you want to bring Ash and go back to the Rueb?" May asked.

"Yeppers!"

"ASHTON ALEXANDER KETCHUM! WE'RE LEAVING!" Misty shouted backstage.

"Okay Drew when we hit the Hotel we're going to make Misty and May wish they were never here." Ash smiled.

"I'll take May you take Misty or we could get them together."

Ash thought a minute. "together."

**Outside Hotel Rueb**

"Hey May let me get that door for you." Drew smiled.

"Thanks." May walked in and didn't see Drew stick out his foot which made May trip.

May fell flat on her face.

"Ouch." May sat up.

"Oops!" Drew smirked.

"HEY THAT WASN'T NICE!!" May shouted but she felt something wet touch her lip.

"May your nose is bleeding!" Drew shouted.

"DREW YOU SERVERLY HURT ME! GO TO OUR SUITE NOW, YOU TOO ASH!" May shouted.

Ash and Drew ran up to there suites.

"Ohh that was good May."

"Yeah fake blood comes in handy." May said wiping off the fake blood.

"Come on let's go to our suites."

**In the Suite**

"Hey May I'm sorry for what I did earlier I didn't mean to make your nose bleed." Drew said.

"You didn't make it bleed. I used Max's vampire kit with the fake blood." May smiled.

"You tricked me? The amazing Drew tricked by moron May?"

"Yep and it was easy too because your such a push over." May smirked.

"May come on we have to leave. Oh here's our room phone number in case you want to talk to May or me. Bye." Misty began to walk away.

"Wait Misty I want a hug before you go." Ash asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

Misty walked up to Ash and wrapped her arms around him. Ash winked at Drew and he handed Ash a glass of iced water. (May was already in her room) Ash then poured the water on the back of Misty's neck.

"AHahAHAH! ASH!" Misty was now freezing and dripping wet.

"Sorry. NOT!" Ash laughed and high fived Drew.

"Ash before I go I want a kiss." Misty leaned forward.

Misty lips crashed on Ash's. She hungrily kissed him and forced her tongue in his mouth and then his tongue went in her mouth.

'NOW!' Misty said mentally.

She then bit down on Ash's tongue, hard.

"OWWW THAT HURT!" Ash screamed sticking out his tongue.

"Sorry. NOT!" Misty then left.

**Misty and May**

"What happened to you Misty? Your all, wet."

"Nah duh Einstein! Ash spilled water down my neck then I bit his tongue."

May then looked at Misty.

"Don't ask!"

"Okay so we need to get those boys back but how?" May thought when the phone rang.

"Hey I'll get." Misty shouted.

"Just put it on speaker."

Misty pressed the button and sat on the bed and May sat on the couch.

"Hello May Hayden and Misty Ketchum how can we help you?" Misty laughed. May giggled.

"Um yes this is BJ Jones I just wanted to say that you are disqualified for…for." Drew was the mystery caller and looked at Ash from there suite.

"For injuring an audience member." Ash finished.

"WHAT?!" May and Misty were shocked.

"Yes a female came up to use saying you injured a little boy around the age of five." Drew giggled.

"We didn't do anything, well at least I didn't." Misty finished looking away from May.

"You think I did something? How do we know you didn't do something? Besides you would probably kill an innocent child if they asked you for a dollar for ice cream!" May gasped.

"WHAT! AT LEAST I WOULDN'T TAKE A ICE CREAM FROM CHILD BECAUSE MY LAST MEAL WAS FOUR MINTUES AGO!" Misty screamed.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?"

"I AIN'T CALLING YOU GORGEOUS!"

"WELL FINE YOUR JUST A UGLY REDNECK."

"HMPH! AT LEAST MY BOYFRIEND DOESN'T GO OUT WITH ONE!"

"WELL AT LEAST MY BOYFRIEND DIDN'T CHOOSE AN MURDER THAT HAS BEEN WANTED FOR AT LEAST TEN YEARS!!"

"WELL AT LEAST I TAKE A BREAK FROM EATING IN TEN YEARS. THAT'S WHY THERE IS WORLD HUNGER BECAUSE YOUR FAT A$$ HAS BEEN EATING EVERTHING IN SIGHT!!!"

"Um were still on the other line." Ash squeaked.

"WELL I WOULDN'T KILL MY BOYFRIEND IF HE FORGOT TO SAY I LOVE YOU EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!"

"UM ASH IS STILL ALIVE."

"ARE YOU SURE IT ISN'T HIS GHOST?!"

"WHEN I'M DEAD I'LL BE SURE TO HAUNT YOU!"

"HA! I'D KILL YOU AGAIN!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU SURE YOU KILLED ME THE FIRST TIME?"

"WHAT MAKES YOU SURE I'D WANT TO KILL YOU?"

_Knock…knock…knock!_

"Excuse me, May would you mind opening up, it's Mr. Jackson."

Misty jerked open the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Misty screamed.

"Um do you think you could hang up the phone I didn't ever could get a hold of you."

Misty smiled.

"Sure."

Mr. Jackson smiled.

"NOW GO AWAY." Misty's rage was back. And Mr. Jackson left or ran.

"ACTUALLY I WOULD LIKE TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW MAY!"

"RIGHT NOW I WANT TO DROWN YOU AND HOPEFULLY ASH WILL DIVE IN TO TRY AND SAVE YOU AND END DYING TOO!"

"WELL I HOPE YOU FALL WHILE SINGING TOMARROW!"

"I HOPE YOU GET SHOT TOMARROW!"

"I'LL SAVE YOU THE TROUBLE!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"I QUIT!"

May was speechless.

Misty began to pack up her stuff. She then walked to Ash and Drew's suite and knocked on the doors.

"I bet that's the girls that will be crying that they were disqualified." Drew giggled.

"Hey Misty."

"Bye guys." Misty stated simply trying not to cry.

"What do you mean?" Ash said confused.

"Well May is gonna try to kill me and I'm getting tired of Boston and everything that is happening so I am leaving tomorrow to go back to Kanto." Misty croaked.

"Why is May gonna kill you?"

"Because BJ called us and said we were disqualified and we got in a fight and I just got mad and now I'm leaving."

"But me and Drew prank called you. Your still in."

"Really that makes me think twice." Misty smiled.

"Really?" Ash smiled.

"Yes that makes me more sure to go home!"

"But Misty." Ash was cut off by the door.

"Great now we totally wreaked our friendship between everybody."

"No we didn't."

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see." Drew smiled evilly.

8987878957298657275928758275892758275**8758275875758275875**

**Well Ash and the gang are at the hospital trying to get Misty's memory back. Well R&R!**

**Kirby flies out on star**


	14. The Sing Song Blackout

Well hey this me with the next chapter of this story!!! Now I like to get on with it so I can continue with my other story.

Chapter 14- The Sing Song Double

"Misty! Wait up, please." Ash yelled running after Misty who was already at the airport.

Misty stopped and turned around. She had tear stains on her face.

"What do you want Ash? Did you also want to tell me everything May said because you heard EVERYTHING May said about me!" Misty shouted.

"Misty she was mad, come on please don't leave." Ash asked.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"Well I'll be lonely."

"OH DON'T EVEN GIVE ME THAT CRUD! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO LEAVE THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MADE THAT PRANK CALL!"

"I'm sorry Misty, okay I didn't nothing would come out of it." Ash started to have a tear come down his cheek.

"Ash I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell I'm sorry." Misty went up and hugged him.

Ash smirked and hugged Misty back.

"I'll go talk to May and see if we can sort things out, okay?" Misty asked looking into his eyes.

"Okay."

They started to walk and Misty fell behind but Ash didn't notice.

Misty then ran as fast as she could and jumped on his back.

"Crap Misty why did you jump?"

"I wanna piggy back ride!" Misty yelled in a baby voice.

"Whatever." He held onto her.

HOTEL RUEB

"Hey May this is Ash and M-" Misty covered his mouth.

"Come in!" yelled a voice that belonged to Drew.

"Hey Drew, what's wrong with May?"

"She's scared that Misty might kill her in her sleep and she asked me to 'protect' her." Drew stretched out the word protect.

"Well where she?"

"I'm under here." Said May from under the covers.

"Is Misty here?" May asked.

Everyone looked at Misty she mouthed the word no.

"Um, no she isn't." Drew said rubbing her back or he THOUGHT.

"Drew your rubbing my stomach and your hand is reaching my chest."

"Oh sorry." Drew blushed.

May yanked off the covers to see Misty and Ash and dove under the covers.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE WASN'T HERE!!!" May screamed.

"May I'm not mad at you, unless you meant those things then I will kill you."

"Misty I didn't mean them I was just mad. I guess I'm just a little jealous."

"Jealous of what I don't have anything that much."

"Well you've known your boyfriend and he's always nice to you, you have three amazing sisters, and your beautiful."

"Aw come on May your boyfriend's sometimes nice to you and at least you have two parents and I'm not that pretty." Misty finished.

"Shut up you know your hair color is one of a kind."

"Not as much as your attitude."

"OKAY we get it your friends again so can you just go and get ready for the music tonight?"

"Oh crap! Let's get ready and go!" May and Misty said in unison.

STUDIO

"And now we have Misty and May doing Potential Breakup Song." Yelled BJ.

Misty and May walked through waving at everyone.

"HEY EVERYBODY! May said giggly and jumpy.

"OMG May your so embarrassing." Drew muttered.

"Ha! Ya'll are great!" Misty snorted while laughing.

"Well at least your girlfriend doesn't snort." Ash whispered.

"No, but she is a pig though." Drew giggled.

Everybody then was quiet.

May and Misty took a breath and then the lights went out.

875566789760176907590759017590759037593793573902579

Cliffy! Just read and review!


	15. Aaron, Missy, Makala, and Derek

Hey this little Me back from the bathroom! JK People! Well thanks for the reviews! Now on with the story!

Chapter 15- Aaron, Missy, Makala, and Derek

"Hey! What happened to the lights?" A random person shouted.

"Ahhhhhh! ASH! DREW! HELP!" Screamed the girls.

The lights flickered back on and the girls were gone.

"Come on Drew let's go to the lobby." Ash said dragging his friend.

They walked through the doors and saw May and Misty laying on the floor. Ash ran to Misty and leaned over noticing a small star sticker beside her eye, which was actually a tracking device. The same thing was on May.

"Hey Ash there's little stars." Drew said picking at the little star which was a bad thing. Ash did the same thing to Misty's.

Both girls turned a bluish color and got zapped.

Misty and May groaned in pain.

"Let's do it fast." Ash then thumbed both of the stars off Misty and May.

"Wait I know whose stars those are…they belong to Brendan. He probably put them on so that he could take May and Misty."

"Why would he want-" Ash was cut off by Misty slowly sitting up.

"Uh…what happened? It feels like I've been shocked by Pikachu." Misty said looking around.

"Misty who was the boy with the brown hair that picked you up?" May asked.

"His name's Rudy from the Orange Islands."

Ash gasped.

"What do they want with you guys?"

Ash explained to Drew and May.

"Well Rudy wanted Misty to stay with him on the Orange Islands and she turned him down. I guess he want's her again." Ash finished sadly.

"Hey let's go to the Mall." Misty said.

Drew and Ash looked at Misty confused.

Misty quickly explained.

"They both already know what we look like so let's get a change. Like clothes, wigs, and names."

"Yeah let's go Chantel took me to the mall, I know where to go!" May said dragging Drew and Misty was dragging Ash.

AT THE MALL

"Okay first we're all gonna go choose clothes. And make them TOTAL opposite of how you would dress." Misty finished.

Drew, Ash and May looked at each other in horror.

"No! You boys aren't gonna dress like girls and May your not gonna dress like a guy!" Misty screamed.

They all entered into the store called 'Difference.'

"Okay Ash your gonna dress like a CLEAN, jock type person. Drew your dressing punk, May Tomboyish, and me a-" Misty swallowed hard.

"OMG! MISTY YOUR GONNA DRESS LIKE A PREP AREN'T YOU?!" May smiled.

"Crap." Misty muttered. May dragged Drew to the punk part and Misty dragged Ash to the prep part. (Might as well do the guys first, they don't know how to dress right.)

With May and Drew

"Hey Drew what do you think of this shirt?" May held up a black shirt with a bloody knife on the front.

"Ugh."

May put the shirt back on the rack.

"Come on Drew you at least need to find something." May looked around and found a black and red flame hoodie.

"This?"

Drew looked at it. "Uh…sure. Toss it."

May violently threw it at him.

"Ow!"

"Oh here is some black ripped jeans with chains! Here try it on."

Drew walked in the changing room and muttered to himself.

"How did I get such weird friends?" Drew asked.

Drew walked out to show May.

"Woah, your not the Drew I saw a few minutes ago." May said walking up to him.

"We just have to fix your hair now." May said and flicked the tip of his nose.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay either we dye your hair black or you were a bright red wig, cause you need to look punk, oh and we could get bendable earrings for your ears, nose or we could get your tongue pierced too." May smiled.

"Uh no you are not piercing my tongue."

"Why not?"

"Because if you wanted to French with me then you would hurt my tongue." Drew smirked.

May got mad and punched him in the arm.

With Ash and Misty

"Come on Ash you have to change your look." Misty dragged him.

"No! You are not dragging me in that part!" Ash squealed like a toddler.

"Pwease Ashy." Misty asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Not gonna work." Ash said closing his eyes.

Misty then slowly kissed his lips. She pulled away and cocked a brow.

"Okay!" Ash grinned stupidly.

Misty began to look around. She came across a green polo with a white line going through the middle horizontal. And found some light blue jeans.

"Here. And no you are NOT wearing a hat." Misty said handing him the clothes.

"But I want my hat." Ash groaned.

"Go, Now." Misty said sternly pointing to the fitting rooms.

Ash muttered something under his breath when walked into the changing rooms.

"Stupid me."

He walks out to show Misty.

"Oh so sexxi!" Misty giggled.

"All you we need to do now is put on a blonde wig and make it a little long but not very long."

"Heh! Now it's your turn. Time to look like a girl." Ash smirked.

"Crap."

With May and Drew

"Come on May let's go find Misty. She knows what to wear for you." Drew was about to walk around till May stopped him.

"Here, let me make it faster."

Drew nodded not knowing what she was about to do.

"MISSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" May screamed at the top of her lungs.

The next thing they knew Misty and Ash were running over to them.

"Hey Misty do you think you could just pick some outfit you would wear, for me?" May asked.

Misty walked around really slow looking around.

"Why is she going so slow?" Drew asked Ash.

"She doesn't want to go to the _girl_ department." Ash said.

"Here take these." Misty said tossing her a pair of basketball shorts that were green and a tank that was white and then a green hat.

She came out and showed everybody.

"Wow even in guy clothes she still looks like a girl." Ash said.

Misty punched him. "That's the point."

Ash recovered and then smirked.

"Does anybody wanna help me with Misty's girl look?"

Everybody except Misty yelled.

They dragged her to the girlish part of the store.

"Hey Ash what do you think of these for Misty?" May asked holding up a pink lacy tank with an short cut jacket with all kinds of little animals on it most of them were white and only a few were colored and it had red short loose skirt.

"Kewl."

May hand Misty the outfit. May called from the outside.

"You have to wear your hair down too!" May called.

Misty came out with her hair still up.

"Ugh! It feels girly." Misty spat.

"Okay now we're gonna go to Wig City and find some different hair color to match our outfits." May said and they left.

Wig City (They are all wearing the outfits they bought)

"Hey Ash put on this one!" Misty said handing me long purple wig.

"HAahh! He looks like Harley!" Drew said laughing. Everyone stared at him, he has never busted out like that.

"Oookay! Here Ash seriously here is a blonde one that I was talking about."

Ash put it on and looked in the mirror.

"Wow looks good." Ash said and went to go pay for it.

"Hey May come here look at this one." Misty said and showed May the wig which was blackish reddish hair that was to her chin.

"Now that is good, and here is your hat!" Misty said and put the hat on her head and turned it slightly.

"Now for Drew." May said giving Misty the money to hand to Ash.

Drew was looking at the wigs for himself when May came over and put a wig on his head. It was tomato red and it had a Mohawk that went down the middle and had black tips.

"Nice. I wonder what my fangirls would think of me now?" Drew chuckled.

Everyone then turned to Misty.

"What?!" Misty said angrily.

"Your turn." Drew, Ash and May said in unison.

"Weeeeeee." Misty muttered sarcastically.

May picked up a braided black wig and it didn't match.

Drew picked up a hot pink ponytail wig and it didn't match either.

Ash picked a green wig and it really didn't match.

While they were looking around Misty quickly pick out a blonde wig that came to her mid back. She paid for it and ran quickly to the nail salon next door that had a tanning booth.

34 minutes later

"Did you guys find her?" Ash said meeting Drew and May at the waterfountain.

"No. I looked every guy store they had, including the 'Macho Man Gym's Locker room' and all the guys looked at me weird." May shuddered.

"And I looked in the video game store. Didn't see her." Drew said.

Then suddenly a blond came out of a nail salon place. Ash walked up to her.

"Excuse me have you seen a girl with orange hair?" Ash asked.

"Yes I have."

Ash waited.

"Where did you last see?"

"Right now." The blond smiled.

"Where?" Ash asked.

"Me."

"Wha? I'm confused now."

"It's me Misty." Misty said.

Drew and May came over.

"Hey it is Misty you still have my ring." May said.

"Nice wig blondie." Drew smirked.

"Now you just have to act blonde." Ash smiled.

"What? Me? Who's a blonde?" Misty said in her best impression of a blonde prep.

"Okay now we need names." May said.

"Alright my name will be Missy." Misty said.

"My name is Aaron." Ash smiled.

"Derek." Drew said.

"And I'm Makala."

"Okay now let's go back to the Rueb and talk to Savannah about another town we could probably stay." Ash finished.

"Wait what about the singing contest?" May asked.

"Well just forget about." Drew said.

"Great." May muttered as they all left the mall and went back to the Rueb Hotel.


	16. Pokemon Musical

_Hi everybody…it's little me back from Paris (Texas)! Ohh well I finally updated because I'm still thinking about my other stories!!! Well anyway on with story._

_Chapter 16- Pokemon Musical_

"So, do you want to go to a different state or a different city?" asked Savannah while she was pulling out a map.

May looked at Misty.

Drew looked at Misty.

Ash looked at Misty.

Misty then looked at the three.

"WHAT??? Why do you want me to pick???" Misty said adjusting her wig.

"Yeah, we don't need help from a blonde." Drew giggled.

Misty then pulled out a…purse?

"Ha, what are you gonna do with that?" Drew laughed.

Misty smiled then she raised her arm and hit him with her purse, hard.

Drew then was knocked unconscious.

"Oops, guess he's not used to getting hit, right Ash?" Misty smirked.

"One, I got hit with mallets, hammers, fists, and thunderbolts, all he got hit with was a purse!" Ash gasped trying to talk fast.

Misty glared.

"Do you WANT to get hit with a purse?" Misty asked.

"Nah. And plus, preps don't hit punks." Ash smirked.

"Yeah? I didn't know that." Misty said sarcastically.

May who was still standing there looked down at Drew and lifted him onto her back.

"Um, guys don't you think that we need to hurry up and pick somewhere?" May stuttered.

Misty and Ash looked at May and they both nodded.

May, Misty and Ash, and Drew on May's back walked over to the available cities they could travel to.

"How about this place called Sacramento?" Misty said pointing at a place in California.

"NOoOoOoOoO, that's probably were all them famous people like Zac Efron, and Miley Cyrus." May said shaking her head.

Misty and Ash looked at May like she's crazy.

"Just choose somewhere else." May said squaring her eyes.

Ash looked around at the map and looked at a picture of a boot.

"How about this place?" Ash said pointing to a country.

"Ash, that's Italy. We can't go there." Misty giggled.

Drew began to stir.

May looked at Drew and began to put him down.

"Morning Drew." May smiled.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Drew asked looking at Ash and Misty pulling each others ears.

May laughed. "Looking at different cities so we can travel there." May said walking over to the map and yanked Misty and Ash off of each other.

Drew looked at this little town in a state called, Texas.

"Baylor. Hey guys how about this place?" Drew said pointing to a city called Baylor.

"COOL!!! I don't care. What about you guys?" May asked.

"I think it's okay what about you, Ash." Misty said looking him.

"Sure."

The gang all then went to Chantel's Suite to say there final goodbyes.

May sighed and then knocked on the door.

The door didn't move.

Misty then stepped up.

"Let me do this." Misty said pushing May out of the way.

Misty then kicked the door leaving a small crack in it.

The door then winged open.

"WHAT?!" Chantel shouted.

"Well we're all leaving Boston now, and we just wanted to say bye to you and Savannah." May said her voice drop.

Chantel looked at May and moved out of the way letting May in her suite.

May sat down on the chair, Ash sat on the bed, Drew sat on the beanbag, and Misty sat on Ash's lap.

"Why do you guys have to leave? I was just starting to have fun." Chantel asked sadly.

"Well there is two guys after Misty and May and we have to leave." Drew explained looking at Misty and May then back at Chantel.

"Well thanks to all of you guys for staying here, we well all miss you." Savannah said.

May lowered her head and let a lone tear slide down her cheek.

Drew heard a sniffle and looked at May.

He walked over to May and sat on the arm of the chair and put his arm around May.

May looked up to see Drew with his arm around her smiling.

"Come on May, it was fun in Boston and especially everything we did, the shopping, the game, and especially the Singing Contest, but it wouldn't last forever." Chantel said.

"And plus, we'll promise to watch you on TV for your Contests." Savannah smiled.

May looked up and smiled.

"You guys are awesome!" May said standing up and hugging both Chantel and Savannah.

Misty, Ash and Drew smiled.

Drew, not wanting to break-up May's embrace with Chantel and Savan walked up to May.

"Hey we need to leave." Drew whispered.

May let go of Chantel and Savannah.

"Guess we really have to leave." May said trying hard not to cry.

"Wait May, I wanna give you something." Chantel said running to her jewelry box.

"Me too!" Savannah said running across the hall.

Chantel returned to May.

"Here, this is my favorite necklace; I want you to have it." Chantel said reaching her hand out.

Savan then ran back into the room.

"And this is from me, it was my lucky doll, her name is Alissa, please take good care of her for me." Savannah said smiling handing her the doll.

"Aww thanks you guys, I'm gonna take good care of this stuff." May said crying slightly.

They all had there final hugs and the gang went out of the hotel.

_ON THE PLANE_

May was sitting in a seat next to Drew and was looking at every detail on the doll Savannah had given her.

And Misty was watching a High School Musical 2 on her Laptop with Ash and Misty sharing the headphones.

Drew was watching May, he knew that she was sad, he felt sorry for her to leave such great friends.

Drew and May were interrupted by Misty's outburst of singing.

"_Everybody all for one, _

_  
A real summer has just begun!_

_  
Let's rock and roll and just let go, _

_  
feel the rhythm of the drums_

_  
We're gonna have fun in the sun_

_  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!_

_  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!_

_  
All for one, one__!"_

Misty singed loudly enough for everyone to hear.

She opened her eyes to see everybody looking at her.

"What? High School Musical 2 is a good movie!" Misty shouted pouting.

Ash laughed.

Drew returned to see May still looking out the window.

"May, why are you so sad?" Drew asked.

May looked at Drew.

"They were great friends, and I had to leave them." May whispered.

Drew put his arm around her to comfort her.

Then two girls came up to May and Drew.

The blonde girl with curls to her shoulder walked over to May and picked her up and pushed her in the isle.

And the Brunette one sat in one seat and The blonde sat on the other seat.

May looked up to see the girls in her seat.

"Um, what are you doing?" May asked starting to get mad.

"Oh please! Like this hot punk would like some dirt bag like you, right Becca." The blonde said.

"Right Kodi." Becca said and her hand on Drew's.

"What's your name?" Kodi asked.

"Um, Derek and that is Mikayla that you pushed in the isle." Drew, I mean Derek said.

"So?" Becca said.

"She's my girlfriend." Derek said.

Misty and Ash looked over to see May in the isle and the girls with Drew.

Misty stood up and walked to the girls.

"What do you blondie?" Becca asked. ((A/N: They are wearing their disguises!))

"Stop messing with my friends." Kodi wasn't paying any attention to them, she was staring straight at Ash.

Misty saw this, she walked right in front of him.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT." Misty growled.

"But he is hot." Kodi said starting to push Misty.

Ash stood up and walked beside Misty.

"What's your name, hottie?" Kodi asked.

"Probably Aaron and this is Missy."

Kodi gasped.

"OMG! BECCA! THIS PEOPLE ARE THE POISON STEPPERS!!!" Kodi shouted. Which caused a few people to look and start shouting.

"Thank you for the patience and here is Baylor! Everyone needs to get off if this is your stop." The flight attendant shouted.

Missy, Derek, Mikayla, and Aaron started to run out of the plane.

_DOWNTOWN BAYLOR_

The gang were walking down a sidewalk.

Until May's and Ash's stomach growled causing them both to blush.

"Guess it's time to eat." Misty giggled.

"OMG IT'S THE POISION STEPPERS!" A man screeched. And more people started to run after the gang.

"AHHHAHAHahhAHAH!" The gang shouted.

They all ran into a bakery called 'Sweet Sugars'

Missy, Aaron, Derek, and Mikayla sat in a booth in the back.

"Okay, who the heck are the Poison Steppers?" Misty asked.

"I've heard about them, they are a group originally met in Los Angels, California. There names are Missy, Mikayla, Aaron, and Derek, and they do look similar to all of us." May explained.

Everyone besides May gave her looks.

"What? I know a lot about famous people." May smiled.

"So we're a famous rock group?" Drew asked.

May shook her head.

"Nope, we sing OTHER peoples songs, well at least I do, Aaron was the guitarist, Missy was the keyboard player, and Derek was the drummer." May explained.

"But none of us know how to do any of that stuff." Misty said.

"Well I can play guitar." Ash said.

"And I can sing." May said.

"And I know how to drum." Drew said.

"SO I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS???!!!" Misty screamed.

Ash grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back in her seat.

"Calm down. We'll teach you how to do this." Ash said as he kissed her cheek which made Misty blushed.

"And there is one more thing I forgot to mention." May lowered.

The gang looked towards May.

"Um well, Aaron is suppose to be dating Mikayla and Missy is suppose to be dating Derek." May squeaked.

"WHAT?!" Misty screeched and hugged Ash tightly and Ash returned it.

Drew looked blank. May looked at him and grabbed his hand.

"I don't care, I won't let that happen, I'm still dating Misty and Drew you'd better stay away." Ash growled.

"Ha. Will do. Just stay away from May." Drew smiled.

"Okay, you guys the cakes here." Misty said.

"CAKE!" May and Ash screamed. They both looked at each other angrily.

"MINE!" They both screamed and dove for the cake.

_448771187878741852963741221.687987392787789872_

_Well there's this chapter, and I'm starting school on Monday sooo it's gonna be hard to update, no I will NEVER FORGET MY STORIES!!!!!_

_Kirby flies out on star!!!_


End file.
